Naruto Shippuuden: Shogun of the West
by m6l99
Summary: 6 years everything changed as a outcast returns with the might of a empire at his commmand and he is not happy but his ture love is happy to be at his side Naru/Hina.
1. Chapter 1

ChrisM2009 story it's not my intent of copying ChrisM2009 story as a whole I'm just using the general plot idea with my own idea's.

Naruto Shippuuden: Shogun of the West

A regal looking young man no older than 19 years of age with long spiking blond hair wearing a burnt orange sleeveless over coat with black flame edging along the bottom of the coat. Under the coat he wore black samurai armour with light tone orange edging over a pair of gray pants and shirt.

Staring at the rock garden losing him self to peaceful moment he finger a green stone necklace he wore around his neck, 6 years it had been 6 eventful years ever since his banishment from Konoha after nearly killing himself 'to bring back the last Uchiha' Sauske instead of a "welcome back" or even a "thank you", his reward was scorn and banishment, The reason, releasing the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra and the attempted killing of the Uchiha even if said Uchiha had transformed in to monster with 2 giant hands like wings from that seal the snake-teme and willingly using the damn thing to kill him.

Now this didn't hurt him, he was glad to be away from the spiteful village, but what hurt him was that everyone he thought he could trust, everyone he thought was his friends and family, betrayed him.

Tsunade had scowled him for the wounds Sauske had received, despite being badly injured himself, with a hole the size of a fist in his chest she didn't even finished healing him stating the fox can repair the rest of the damages, and told him off on his stupidly.

His sensei, Hatake Kakashi who told him those who abandon their teammate are trash, had left him to rot.

His team-mates, Sakura, had shunned him, Sauske rammed his lighting infused hand in to his chest, spoke volumes as did the entire rookie nine, team Gai and most of all, Iruka, his big brother, and Jairiya, his so called _godfather_.

The only one who never betrayed him was Hinata, in-fact, she was at his side every moment up to the day he left confessed her love to him only before his banishment.

It still hurt's him to know he could now never return her feelings.

Shortly after he left Tsunade had told the whole village of Naruto's dark secret, in the hope of making his friends see him as a hero, had backed fired now they see him as a threat that needed to be locked away or killed.

So he was sure Hinata would hate him as well but he wasn't sure after hearing what happen after he left to the Western lands

When news of his banishment reached Waves, Spring, Suna every country and ninja villages he went to on missions Instead of damming him they closed ranks behind him some even tried to find him and offered him a place with in there nations or village.

Unable to find him the counties and hidden villages broke all agreements with Konoha and the land of fire Suna and Waves threaten to return any Konoha ninja found trespassing on there lands in box with air holes or in Suna's case a match box with Garra's way in handling unwanted guests.

Fire Damiyo was less then pleased with Konoha when word of Naruto's banishment reach him fallowed by every treaty Fire had gain thanks to Naruto been torn up.

Fire Damiyo knew who his mother and father were and owned them for saving his life once he believed Konoha would take care of Naruto Fox or no Fox, it seems he had been far too trusting in Konoha and having failed to check up on Naruto.

Fire Damiyo may have been a bit flophish at times he was man of honor and felt the need to atone for his inaction and lost of face with the other Damiyo's

After heading strait to the disgrace of ninja village with his body guards and army of samurai he ordered Konoha not to sent hurter nins after him while he tore them a new asshole and slashed there funding to make up for the lost trade.

Naruto soon realized how blind he was when he was out of the village for good, it was like the wool had been removed from his eyes, he could see clearly. Now, compared to popular belief, he wasn't the loud idiot he made himself out to be.

It was a mask he wore, as a self-defence to use against the villagers who hurt him over the years it even fooled him at times. Now he had no need for it, and so he was free.

He also found out his heritage before his banishment, how? A small scroll that some how mysteriously appeared in his apartment. He could remember how shocked he was to find out he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, "Konoha's Yellow flash" Namikaze Minato, and "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" Uzumaki Kushina, and second host of the Nine tails who made the very seal that held the Nine Tailed Fox with there own blood and chakra.

It strengthened his hatred towards Konoha, how much more had it kept from him, the old man Hokage's letter on how much he regrets on his mistake of informing the village about him and his father last request to be seen as a hero, and how the village elders forayed him from giving him his heritage, they even wanted to make him a mindless weapon.

It wouldn't had happen if that mask ninja hadn't kidnapped his mother who held the fox and controlled Kyuubi to attack the village.

The scroll also contained the family fortune and the scrolls of his father, and mother, including the scrolls of the Uzumaki sealing arts, which now he is a master of.

But he wasn't alone on his travels, the very demon inside of him was his closest friend, at first Kyuubi was still the rage filled demon, which tired to get him to release the seal so it can wipe out Konoha.

After butting heads with Kyuubi, reminding the fox that the Uzumaki never used him as a weapon like the other tailed beast's Kyuubi learned to help him, Shockley Kyuubi was female instead of unsexed mass of chakra or male because of Kyuubi's voice in her fox form.

To the west of the known elemental countries, things were done much different in many aspects

Firstly, since the hidden wars hadn't gotten near these lands, the population was higher because there were no great wars to diminish human life.

Also, the first hidden war saw the end of the samurai era, but only in the east. To the west, both ninja and samurai worked together to create a strong, military force for which all the western countries used.

Another difference was race of humans know as the Yoki humans with certain anatomical attributes that are considered normal, such as animal ears and tails

The West's out looks on Demons was very open compared to the East's Kyuubi was somewhat ashamed to admitted that she wasn't the most powerful Beast or Demon that walk the lands.

There were Demons that lived here in the West would make even her think twice in picking a fight with thankfully most of them were passive and didn't attack with out a good reason to still Kyuubi was feared and respected by the Demons in the west.

But lastly the biggest difference was in-fact a flaw of the western part of the continent unlike the east, after the last 3 hidden war's there was strong central governments that held power, such as the Damiyo's, the west was nearly a lawless and chaotic place.

Local warlords and bandit kings rose up and took power away from the Daimyo's, leaving them powerless, and used their new found power to terrorize and control the countries.

Some Warlords even sought to expand their power and declared war on other Warlords, fighting over land and resources while the wars were less frequent, it didn't mean they were less fierce. Many battles resulted in both sides losing many solders, samurai, and ninja that resulted in the death of one or both Warlords participating in the fight. However, a sad fact there would always be another Warlord who would rise up and take the place of his predecessor.

When he arrived in the West, He ran afoul with the local bandits, but a group of patrolling Roth Clan ninja's saved his life, and when they were healing him they saw spiral seal on him stomach and knew what he was.

The Roth leaders studied his seal and asked what was his clan name came as a shock it was Uzumaki in the past both clans had came across each other in the past and then ask what was host to he got ready to fight his out Kyuubi was getting ready to aid her host but was dumb founded when Roth didn't bat a eyelash at that.

They were accepting in the fact of him being Jinchuuriki to Kyuubi and did not fear him because of it but the children the younger ones wanted become Jinchuuriki to get those kitty whiskers.

Naruto face faulted at hearing that and shot that idea down saying he was born with them this made many children to pout.

After retelling his story the clan leader welcomed him as a part of there of the clan not for power he held but to show what felt it like to have a family, wile surprising to many of the Roth clan and the joy to pair twins Naruto had befriended when he was healing.

He was brought up to speed on what's going on in the west, and he didn't like what he heard.

There were a few Ninja and Samurai clans who were neutral and powerful enough to warn away the more powerful Warlords away from there lands, being to much trouble for little gain but were too small to challenge the Warlords army's, the Hojo clan attempted to fight the Warlords in open battle but were wiped out.

The Roth Clan fell in to this grouping and were the largest clan in the local area, in the past they were trying to form a hidden village with other ninja clan's even few Samurai clans were interested.

But after the Hojo's fall made many other neutral clans's became hesitant in joining forces or shared their fate.

The Roth clan and many others now were being harassed by minor Warlords day and night to become there allies or attack by damned bandits who tried to enslave to out right massacring the whole clan and take all the loot and women from the village they protected, more then once the Roth clan leader Aerlla who easily rank Sennin her self had to rescued one of her clan from bandits who were having there way with the usably a female Roth clan ninja, and was nick named bandit slayer.

When he arrived it was getting worst there had been talk's of a all out war between the Major Warlords that would make last 3 hidden war's in the east look like 3 year old school yard fight Naruto was at a lost he wanted to help.

Kyuubi remarked that she would be a lot more useful other then a power source, but with out a host she would lose her self to her rage Naruto gave that a thought and bounced the idea to Aerlla she did know a way using a blood clone and soul transferred but she wasn't sure that it would work she only study those jutsus so that idea was shelved, besides Naruto would died if Kyuubi was removed.

Oddly both clans seem to have one half of Sennin of six path's fuinjutsu and both fuinjutsu styles were based of there part of Sennin of six path's fuinjutsu, Uzumaki used the swirl as the primery for there seals, Roth used character's as there primery for there seals, both used the wed like array Sennin of six path's made, Uzumaki array's had raw power and need a large area to be placed Roth array's lacked power but had control and needed lest space, when he and Roth leader tested both East and West types of Exploding Notes while mocking each other on who had the better Exploding Notes east or west what happen both tags arrays seemly combined before exploding with the force of 100 tags, they both nearly gotten killed from the shock wave and bit burnt, but were in awe at combined power.

After going though every scroll on fuinjutsu find out how the impossible became possible and found the very jutsu to free the fox, its seemed the great Sennin of six path's was working on a way to bind the 9 chakra beasts in to living shells for them to live out there life span as living beings of flesh and blood but the great sage was nearing the end of his life before he can use it.

Naruto still doesn't think fate rules over life he had a feeling that old target eyes had planned this from beyond the grave to make this happen.

A lot of work went in to the releasing of Kyuubi from the seal with all of Kyuudi's power intact and keeping him self alive thanks to his mother's blood in his veins

His Uzumaki blood and blood of a Fox Yoki was used to birthed a shell to house Kyuudi chakra.

After being freed Kyuubi was no longer the semi-mindless beast and felt sadden for her hand in his parent's death and apologies to him.

She became the first of many allies, Kyuubi acted like a older sister to him after being freed she vowed to be at his side in stead of going after the mask man who was id as Uchiha Madara, teaching him many useful things not just in the ways of Ninja she learn when sealed in side the Sennin of six path's and she still can't do half the stuff the god of modern ninja did before he became the host for the 9 tailed beasts, but in the 3 life time she had been sealed also learned many other aspects of life which she imparted to him Along with Aerlla Raven and Maira So this came useful when he gained an ambition, an ambition which would make him the most powerful ruler in the land.

After learning about the west's problems Naruto saw the lawlessness of the land, and together with Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto vowed to unite the land, to bring peace to the Roth clan and the war-torn land in the west. He became first know throughout the land when he took on and killed one of the most dangerous Warlords, The proclaimed and much feared "Demon King", Oda Nobunaga.

Nobunaga had been for pushing The Roth Clan to allied with him for years after he became a major power in the region, only reason he hadn't over ran there territory yet, seeing as he respected Aerlla and clans skills knowing he would lose a lot troops in wearing her and clan down.

But with talk of all out war between the Major Warlords in was only a matter of time before Nobunaga would take care of any problems at his rear before going after the major Warlords.

Naruto had the battle scars to prove that Nobunaga rightfully eared the title of "Demon King" Nobunage fought like a demon he even welded the fable sword The blade of the Demon king and wasn't even being control by the blades aura like many other's that held it, Kyuubi even remarked that Nobunaga's chakra was as dark and evil as Uchiha Madara's.

But thankfully Naruto had train hard for this and managed to gain a weapon that can match The blade of the Demon king, The legendary Dragon Sword but it was still close.

Naruto chuckled Nobunaga's chakra was dark and evil but he knew this land needed to be united under one leader. In his last breath Nobunaga with a smile on his face proclaimed Naruto as the one to succeed and surpass him in his ambition unite the land as Shogun of the West.

"Well Nobunaga you were right about me hope your having a good time with Zabuza in hell" muttered Naruto knowing those 2 he'll bet that there running place if the demons in Hell didn't match up with there standards on what Demons should be.

"Kit the Damiyo's have arrived and are waiting for your arrival" spoke a red hair woman.

"Thanks Kyuubi let's not keep them waiting" Naruto said and walked with Kyuubi to the meeting room.

-Konoha Hokage tower

Tsunade sighed the Kami's must have cursed Konoha after Naruto's banishment, Sauske escaped to Oto every country were Naruto had missions broke off all trade and treaties they made with Konoha, and any ninja's from Konoha were treated as hostile invades. And because of the stupidly of the elders Konoha instead of fighting just Oto now Iwa and Kumo sided with Oto and there allies Kura Taki and Suna were only allies in name and have abandon Konoha in there time of need.

Tsunade sat in her behind her desk with her fingers interlocked in-front of her face, with Shizune beside her. Standing in-front of her was the assembled team in which they would prove to be the salvation of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. Many of the selected group was of the former Rookie nine, and she picked each one for a different reason.

Kakashi Hatake was a skilled Jonin, with over a thousand jutsu and the legendary sharingan, he would be a formidable opponent to anyone they met. He was also Sensei of the now deceased Team 7, and knew the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, quite well. She secretly hoped that if they did encounter Naruto along the way, even though it was a slim chance, he would be able to convince him to return.

Kurenai Yuhi, the genjustu mistress, would prove a valuable support by confusing the enemy with her illusions. She was also a last column of support for Hinata, so she was also valued for that reason.

Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru were a deadly double-team, and being the rank of Jonin also showed his skills. When she told everyone of Naruto darkest secret, he was one of the first to turn against the blond. Now she wished she hadn't had done it, as if they even got Naruto back, he would receive a less-than-warm welcome.

Shino Aburame was also a very skilled Jonin, having being good a reconnaissance made him needed should they run into trouble.

Sakura Haruno, the best medic-nin ever to be produced, even in Tsunade's prime she couldn't achieve what her apprentice had done. So it was only natural that she takes this mission. Like Kiba, she despised Naruto, not for being a demon, but as danger that needed to be eliminated. Again Tsunade wondered if it was a good idea to tell them about Naruto's dark secret.

Finally, Hinata Hyuga was put on the team for a very special reason. While she was only a Chunnin, her diplomatic skills were second to none. So if the Shogun was to decide not to aid the Village, then Hinata would do her very best to persuade him to reconsider. She was the only one out of the Rookie nine to miss Naruto, and finding out his secret only strengthened her love for the blond. Love really is a special thing.

"The reason you are all here is because you all will be going to the Western Empire and try and persuade the Shogun of the West to aid us in this war". The assembled nin were surprised, they were going west. None of them had any knowledge of the lands, so this was a complete new adventure for them.

"Is the up coming war with Oto Iwa and Kumo that bad" asked Hinata.

"It is, we will lose this war, that is why you all have been entrusted with this mission because of your skills. You must do everything you can to make him join the war as our ally, or we will lose this war. The future of Konoha hangs in the balance, so you must not fail." Tsunade spoke with a very rare seriousness, which made all present understand the situation better. They were to try and get the Empire into the war, or Konoha would surly fall.

-The imperial city

The meeting was to deal with several financial problems in the southern area of the Empire, which was considered to be the poorest of areas. Naruto had tried his hardest to bring money to those areas, and it was only now beginning to work, if only a slight difference. Naruto signed; sometimes it was hard being the Shogun. Making important decisions which would affect the lives of millions in the Empire. But he knew it was all worth it, for if he didn't unite the country, then it still would be divided and war-torn.

"Agh what a long day" groaned Naruto dropping his whole body on to a couch.

"Running a empire wasn't going to be easy even after 6 years at lest you don't have to mountains of paper work to do" remarked Kyuubi, getting a laugh from Naruto.

"Good thing or I'll be grey and old by the time I finish one of old man Hokage daily work loads" said Naruto, as a maid placed some tea down for Kyuubi and himself.

"About Konoha….." Kyuubi said it was a touchy subject for both of she hated Konoha she despised Orochimaru a lot more.

"I don't know if the old man was still alive I would have but he isn't. I despised Orochimaru a lot but revenge being the only reason for going to war is not good enough" sighed Naruto.

"A wise leader must put the people welfare before his own desires" said Kyuubi.

"I know I know" muttered Naruto,

"What about Hinata it wouldn't be to hard for your elite ninja to kidnap her" Kyuubi thought out loud.

"No I will not force her away from her home and life besides she must hate me the 'Demon brat' besides your the one who shouldn't give tips on love seeing your own fanclub like that Imp and his group singing Imps that kept half the city awake as they sing his love for you off key I might add" Kyuubi face turned as red as her hair when he reminder her of that.

"But if she still loves you" asked Kyuubi she was classed as a fox Yoki by the ever moody and dull toned Dragon warlord and more then one Human Yoki Oni or just plain Demon kind tried to woo her even forced her to be there mate.

She was flatter at the wooing attempts like that Orge who laid a dead cow at her feet showing her he can provide for her, the singing Imps was still the talk of the city. Those who tried to make her there mate found out that why she was the fear Kyuubi who level mountains with a swish of her 9 tail before Naruto got his hands on them being a over protected little brother.

He sighed; still, in some way's Konoha was his old home, even though it really didn't act like one. And there was Hinata, she would surely die if Konoha fell. He admitted that he still held feeling for her, but how did she feel about him?.

Suddenly he remembered the late Sarutobi's speech about the will of fire, and in many ways he had to thank the old man for being the family he never had. In fact if he were still alive he would have gone and supported Konoha, because he was one of the few who treated him like a human, like Hinata. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a presence near him. Turning, he could see one of his servants waiting at the door.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but there is a lady waiting to see you in the guest lounge", he spoke. Naruto raised an eyebrow, who could it be?

"Did she say who here name was?", the servant looked deep in thought as he tried to remember her name, upon seeing so many guests all the time it was hard to remember all their names. Then it suddenly came to him.

"Ah yes now I remember. She said her name was Yukie Fujikaze"

"Well then I shall not keep her ladyship waiting" said Naruto feeling this week was going to be good.

-A week pasted

The size of the wall dwarfed Konoha own walls easily as the team from Konoha stood in awe as they appeared in-front of the gates to the capital city of the western Empire in a week after they crossed the border to the west. Kakashi turned to the others.

"Okay, take off your headbands and take out your false identity cards and papers, we must not tell them we are from Konoha, or they could get the wrong idea". The other nodded, understanding the situation, and did as they were told. Kakashi even took of his face-mask, which came to a shock at the others. Finally they would see his face. He turned to them.

"What?" he asked wearing large fake bread that still hid his face. The others just shook it off, while put a simple headband on to cover his sharingan eye. After getting ready, they started to walk down to the main gate but saw a lot of military unit using the main gate.

The civilian travellers were using smaller more defendable sub gates that can be quickly closed or blocked off in case of siege.

Upon arriving they were stopped by two guards on duty. The team's surprise, they were samurai, only the land of iron still used samurai as there main military force in the East and well trained at the stances they took. This easily showed them that in this part of the continent, being a samurai wasn't out of fashion, unlike the east.

"Halt! Please state your business here!" the guard who spoke was easily seen as a veteran due to his age. The other looked only to be in his late twenties. Kakashi took the lead.

"Hello, we are a group of tourists from the east". The Jonin replied, "We came to see the Empire sites, as they were told to be quite exquisite" at this both samurai laughed.

"Will I have to say we get alot of tourists in the Empire" he explained, "If I had to recommend a site it would be RyuuTemple a few miles from the imperial city".

"If you're lucky, you may get to see a real, live dragon" said the younger samurai. At this the Konoha nin looked shocked. "A real dragon?" The guards laughed again as they saw the looks on their faces.

"Yes, real dragons most of them live in the mountains but a few do live near the temple because of the natural hot springs, there harm less if you don't bother them but it's a good thing you tourists came here when you did you get to see the Shogun summon the 5 elemental dragons for the empires founding day celebrations. "

"Shogun has some mighty allies under his command" younger samurai, remarked. Sakura saw the perfect chance to ask some questions about the Shogun.

"Speaking of the Shogun, what is he like?" she asked, making herself sound like as excited as possible.

"I have to say he is by far the best ruler ever to come across the western continent, we are truly blessed by Kami", the guard started. "He loves his people dearly, and tries not to retort to force, only seeing it as a last resort. And his a truly a charismatic individual. In fact, many of the wars he fought was with words, and not swords".

"When he did fight he was a force of nature he became know after he fought and killed one of the most powerful Warlords in the west the Demon King, Oda Nobunaga, if he didn't Nobunaga would have been ruling the empire", The Samurai Said.

"I heard of Nobunaga he was merciless as he was powerful" spoke Shino"I'm guessing the Shogun was more powerful".

"Either way, he won them all I use to fallow the banner of Takeda Shingen he is one of the more honourable Warlords every one though there was going to be a battle but the Shogun came under a white flag and talk with him and lord Shingen swore his loyalty to the young man. But he is not the type of person you want to cross if you anger him, many less then honorable Warlords found out, which would be a feat all on it's own, because if you do then his vengeance is swift. Luckily that rarely happens. Also, he is only nineteen years old, and he manages to rule the Empire with great wisdom. Mind you, I think his companion has something to do with that". Kiba raised a brow.

"Companion?" asked Kiba, Hinata was hoping the companion had blond hair blues eyes and whisker mark on his cheeks.

"A red haired beauty she was always at his side be it in battle or not and I know for a fact isn't Human but a Demon I saw her transform from a beast to human at will" said younger Samurai, Hinata's hope fell.

Hearing this Konoha nin stiffen up. Did the Shogun command Demons or is the Shogun was a puppet of a Demon.

The older Samurai saw the tourist's uneasiness the west had a lot contact with Demon's and other kinds of sprits not all of them were evil and having a lot of priest's and priestess to purified the ones that did even the Warlord didn't bother demons along with the well know ones but those that did met there end from a curse or claws of one its better to have a powerful Demon neutral to you then having one as a enemy.

"No one knows if she be a Demon or Oni But the look in her eye tell any one that she has been around for long time, the Shogun seems to trust her alot, being one of his personal advisors. And help the Shogun with problems; so far she hasn't steed him wrong yet".

"Will we be able to see him?" Hinata spoke, trying not to stutter.

"Well he does hold public speeches once a month, talking about the current events that are usually important. In-fact the speech that was on some days ago was the speech of the anniversary of the Empire's unification. I have to stress he is a very good public speaker, able to capture the crowds attention with just his words. But if want to try and see him on a one-to-one, I think that won't happen". Kakashi frowned slightly, it would be difficult to get an audience with the Shogun.

"Do you know were we can get a map of the city, so we know were we are going". At this the younger guard reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded map, which he gave to Kakashi. He thanked him for the item.

"You need it the city is a maze after being lay siege and rebuilt after many year by one invading Warlord after another the Shogun's first act's was too rebuild city bottom up Tearing down the older building's and restoring the cities landmarks making it safer, the people well fair came first before the Palace was built for a good 2 years Shogun lived in side a massive tent in the middle of were the foundation for the palace would be laid he won the people over by making sure every family got a roof over there heads in gratitude the people began working on the palace making it bigger then it was suppose be. but there still a lot of the city still has closed off sections were rebuilding hasn't been started yet so many criminals hide out in the ruins so if you see warning signs turn the other way fast if you value you life".

This made some of the group nerviest.

"Now before I can let you in, can we see some ID?" asked the elder Samurai The team pulled out there fake ID cards and showed them to the Guards.

A column of troops marched out from the main gate along side their gate.

"Securities tight going to have a war or something" Kiba commented, before being silenced by a glare from Kurenai.

The old man sighed "Yes it has to be" he said, gathering their attention, "With that war that's going on in the east, that it could spill into the west the fear of that happening Shogun recalled the 4 Warlords from there home provinces in case it dose and placing all combat ready clans in the easten region high alert. The Shogun really doesn't want to get involved in this war for some reason. Maybe it's because he wants to protect his people from a war that is not ours to fight". Suddenly for the team, it felt that getting the Shogun to join forces with Konoha had just gotten harder.

"My brother got ship out last week to the forts because of this" said the younger.

A shadow moved with a life of its own away from the group it had fallowed them for over a week having after passing the broader.

Finally, the gates opened, and they were let into the city. But with all this happening, not one of them noticed that not far from their current position from the shadow emerged a robbed, hooded figure.

"The Shogun must be informed about this" thought the figure and submerged back in to the shadows.

Naruto smiled at Yukie as he poured her another drink of red wine. After the mission to Spring country, the two had remained good friends. Yukie went as far as to cut all ties with Konoha when Naruto got banished, causing a huge blow for the Village. When Naruto became Shogun, Yukie was the first to find out his identity, and visited him regularly when she had some free time of being the Damiyo. She was one of the few people outside the Empire he could fully trust with his feelings, and had his complete trust.

"You know I still cannot believe you want to star in Jairiya's Icha Icha movie", at this Yukie laughed.

"Well I thought it would be an Interesting experience", Naruto smiled as he took a sip of his wine Icha Icha was very popular in the West as it been in the East.

"You don't know how much of an experience you are going to get Yukie-Chan", she blushed at the comment made by the blond. Naruto's smile only got bigger as he saw the look on her face. A knock on the door unexpectedly interrupted the two. Naruto turned his head to the door.

"Enter" he shouted, and with s silent creak the door opened, revealing a dark robed figure with a hood. Naruto smiled but noted figure wasn't here to see him and say hi but to report as a Ninja of the empire his face suddenly turned serious

"My lord" spoke a ninja.

"What is you report?" asked Naruto.

"A group of ninja have entered the city in secret they appeared to be from Konoha I trailed them from boarder to this very city". Spoke the robe person now identified as a woman" they removed there headbands and used forged documents and ids to enter, from what I over heard they wanted to seek the Shogun help for there war".

Naruto's eyes widen then narrowed "Bring them here; I want to ask them personally what the hell they are doing here in my lands. And have Kyuubi greet them in her fox form".

"At once" spoke the robed female as she left.

Yukie looked worried "It's looks like I will be facing my past" said Naruto as he puts on his coat.

The team from Konoha tried very hard to navigate through the busy streets. Thanks to the map the guard gave them, they would be able to find a hotel in which they could stay for the night, as try to seek an audience with the Emperor. As they walked past, the saw that much of this place wasn't much different from Konoha, as they saw similar shops and people wearing similar clothing. What they did find different though was from time-to-time, they would pass a two squad patrol that consisted of armored Samurai and Ninjas. The east's version of ANBU by his guess noting there outfits and masks as he watch them hopping from the roof tops or perch on a pole Kakashi had to admit, the only reason why the Samurai had died in the east was because of a quick change, and that change can easily have an opposite if another Shinobi war took place.

Sakura noted there was a few people that made her do a double take like think they tails or animal ears a few people that they pass Sakura swore they were wings on ther4, but thought it as western tastes in style.

Akamaru, didn't like the crowded streets, which could be easily told by his whining. Must because of the small room available and by the stares because of his size. Kiba did his best to comfort his canine companion.

"So Kakashi do you know were we are going?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi turned his head to face her.

"Yes, all we need to do is to turn right at the next corner, then we will be at our destination" the jonin replied. Kurenai suddenly felt fast movement, and quickly sup around, Kakashi stop gathering the other member's attention.

Kurenai saw Samurai making there way though the crowds looking for some one, A Samurai locked eyes with hers before waving the other Samurai over.

"What's wrong Sempai?" Sakura asked. She got her answer when she saw a group of samurai run towards them as the roof tops became crowed by ninja's cutting off escape routes.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled. The Konoha team got into a defensive stance. All around them the civilians tried to get away from the scene, making a large circle around them.

The samurai encircled the group, Katana's drawn. Kiba growled, and was about to charge, but a hand from Sakura stopped him.

"No, if you attack, it could make matters worse" she pleaded. Kiba understood, and decided not to attack. They were here for an alliance, not to make war.

A roar deafens everyone as something caused people up ahead to move out of the way making a wide path.

"Clear the way clear the way shouted a man as a large paw fallowed by another moved pass him the Konoha group blood froze as they saw a large red furred fox prowl between the building's mind full of the humans under foot when the fox stopped waiting for a mother pulled her child out of the way then move along, the terror of Konoha, neared the Konoha nin's and stopped before them after the samurai surround them, the fox's nine tails waved back and fore as the fox's eye's glared at the ninja's making them sweat a little in turn made the fox to grin with its fangs a hooded person most likely a trained ninja from the way the person leaps down from Kyuubi's head with ease.

"Kyuubi" Sakura muttered. How was this possible? The fox burst into flames, and as quickly as it appeared, it died down, revealing a tall beautiful red haired woman wearing a blood red battle dress that hug her every curved her legs were clad in long black leg stockings with the heels and toes bared as the woman had sharp claws on her toes and fingers, her cheeks had 6 whisker marks like Naruto's but longer and darker.

What ready made her stand out (besides being a giant fox) was her blood red silted eyes.

Kyuubi rolled her shoulders feeling a bit stiff having used her tailed beast form after having not used in a wile.

"Why is Kyuubi-sama here" whispered someone from the crowed it seem Kyuubi was a very important person in the west,

"They must be dangerous for the Shogun to sent her to face them" some of the people with children decided to leave to spare there kids from seeing a lot of blood being spilt.

Kyuubi smirked in her mind having made a reputation in the west other then being the feared 9 tailed demon fox like in the east as the same robed ninja walked behind her.

"Is them" spoke the robed ninja.

"It seems I am cursed to be forever running in to Konoha ninja" muttered Kyuubi rolling her left shoulder to get a kink out as she advanced them like they were prey.

Walking up to them her red silted eye looked at each of them but blinked at Hinata before going back to the rest she sneer "Just like Konoha to just walk into places uninvited, as if they own the place" though her voice was soft, the tone was harsh. Kiba was the first to recover, and retorted.

"Drop the Henge no Jutsu Kyuubi or should I say Naruto your not fooling us" the crowd started to murmur, what is he talking about making Kyuubi growled in annoyance. This boy was a fool.

"How dare you speak to lady Kyuubi in such a matter" shouted the now female robe ninja.

"Why the hell are you defending that monster" shouted Kiba's causing the Samurai to get annoyed.

The robe ninja would have stab a Kunai in to Kiba's forehead for his disrespect but Kyuubi raised her hand "I'll deal with this I'm more then willing to correct him on his matters" the Robe ninja nodded and backs down as do the Samurai.

"I'm so going to enjoy this" said Kyuubi moving towards the Konoha team Kiba gulped as 'Naruto' started to crack his knuckles with an evil grin the demon fox had been well known to have before dealing out painful and bloody death.

Kyuubi grabbed the front of Kiba's coat and lifted the young man easy and reared back her right arm and punched him hard in the face "did that feel like Henge to you mutt your dog seems to know better". Akamaru whimpered and backed away.

"I am Kyuubi" she growled as she throws Kiba down to the ground, Kiba tried to get back up but Kyuubi put her stocking covered foot on his chest keeping him pined to ground with little effort on Kiba part felt like his chest was nearly being crushed.

Locking her eyes to his as she look down a bit with both hands on her hip "Let me tell you this once, inbred fool. Naruto and I are completely separate entities. Don't get the jailer mixed up with the prisoner." She said looking at Kiba like he was a bug to be crushed under her foot on her part he was a bug, on Kiba's part he was in shock it wasn't a Henge, wasn't Naruto the Kyuubi? The demon signed in what seemed to be boredom.

"I'm taking you all to see the Shogun and he is not pleased" said Kyuubi causeing every one to have a bad feeling in there guts.

Turning to the robed ninja at her side.

"Could you open us a portal to the Palace?" she asked. The ninja complied by going though 8 hand seals and using 2 fingers slashed at the air summoning a large shadow rift for them to travel through.

"Now would you like to move under your own power or shall we….well I'll leave the rest to your imagination".

Kakashi nodded to his team, they would go quietly. They were after all, uninvited guests in another land, and she was Kyuubi. Without any force they walked through the portal, the Kyuubi with ninja and samurai in tow.

They could only stare in awe at the sight they gazed upon after exiting the rift. The architecture of the Palace was nothing they ever saw before. It truly was fit for the Shogun the building easily overshadowed nearly ever other in the whole city it was that large.

"Take a long break you eared it" said Kyuubi as she turned "and a bath you smell a bit ripe" Kyuubi said as she rubbed her nose" your normal room is ready".

The robed ninja removed her hood to show a very beautiful young woman with short purple hair and light ash color skin with deep purple eyes and a black and red tattoo on her forehead, scowls at the fox woman.

"You would to after trailing that lot for over a week and tell the Shogun my mother and sister will arrive with in the week and the Roth clan misses both you and your former host" spoke the woman before she Shunshin no Jutsu using shadows that coil around her before sinking to nothingness the Konoha team was a bit shock that they were followed and unable to detect her or the young woman was seemly friends with Kyuubi.

"Let get going I would hate to anger the shogun any more then he is now" said Kyuubi before moving the group along.

Every one noted that there a lot of branders all of them one of five types:

1 is dark red with a styled fox spiral in black .

2 is brighter shape of red with Hanabishi (three vertical flowers) character's for Tiger and Fūrinkazan in gold.

3 is white with Two flying swallows in bamboo with the character's of Bishamonten and Dragon all black.

4 is blue with a Circle around three hollyhock leaves in white and the character for turtle.

5 White Two cranes bowing their heads together over a centipede and the character's for Rebirth and Fire all printed in red.

"Must be Shogun's and the 4 warlord's banners" Sakura thought out loud.

Kyuubi turned to the ninja's, "I don't know what your purpose is for coming here, but I can take a wild guess and say your trying to kill the Shogun based on your less then open entry in to this city but I highly doubted it just by judging your team" she said it like it was a threat and a insult.

"But I should warn you know that his Majesty is not happy with your little infiltration of his lands" she spoke with a serious tone. The large gates in front of them opened, allowing them entry into the Palace.

"Umm, Kyuubi?" the demon turned his head to see the Hyuuga.

"Mmh" to Kyuubi was plenty surprise that Hinata's eye's held little fear, and could only chuckle in response.

"Could I ask why someone such as your self would serve the Shogun? And is-is Naru-to with him"

"I have my reasons dear Hinata, as for Naruto he is alive but to were he is right now which you will see soon enough". The ninja made their own conclusion, whoever was the Shogun was powerful enough to gain a demon like Kyuubi as his ally, and most likely Naruto was really close to the Shogun.

They also knew that if they ever did go to war with the Empire, to captured Kyuubi they would easily loose.

The interior had a mix of old and new but wasn't overly decorated but simple no doubt years of war made practicality the rule of the wise something many hidden villages have forgotten.

Finally they came to a pair of decorated doors, a guard on each side. Kyuubi nodded to the guards, who saluted in response.

"His Majesty is waiting inside Kyuubi-Sama". Kyuubi nodded, and turned to the konoha team both hands behind her back.

"I would advise you to watch your mouths and any attack will be dealt with…." she raised her right hand showing her partly curled fingers top with deadly looking claws "….. Deadly force".

The threat was more directed at Kiba and Sakura more than anyone else, much to their confusion. The doors were opened, and they slowly walked through. What they laid eyes upon was a grand hall, at the very end of the hallstands the ruler of an empire.

A man with his back turned to them every one noted the long mane of spiky blond hair, dressed much like Samurai and the symbol on his coat matched the fox banner. He both hands clasp together as he look at the city though the large window that dominated the end of the grand hall.

"Even now Konoha seems to scorn my existence" the figure spoke, his voice filled with venom as the man turned to face them.

Hinata's eyes lit up like the sun maybe her prayer's would come true and he would save her from her fate.

"It can't be" Sakura muttered to herself, deep in distress on who the Shogun was.

Kakashi finally managed to regain his voice, but still only able to say a single word.

"Naruto".

"Surprise Kakashi I'm been know to make the impossible possible" said Naruto with a grin before releasing Demoic level of KI, "Now Why the hell you trash doing in my empire".

Kyuubi showed him how to produce that kind of KI.

Gulping Kakashi step forward "We have come on the behalf of Konoha for the Empire's aid in a war".

"I'm well aware of Konoha plight but why should I even care" stated Naruto the entire group was stocked.

"But Konoha was you…" started Sakura but Naruto's cold gaze locked on to her making a cold shiver run down her spine,

"Konoha is not my home I was never welcomed there after both of my parents gave up there lives to seal Kyuubi in side me, I sacrifice and bleed for a ungrateful village I nearly died 3 time in doing my duty but did I even got a thank you no I was still shunned only handful people were there for me but even they had turned there back's to me save one person stand by me".

"You know I can and willingly invade Konoha and it level to dust just for revenged", said Naruto "but I'm not going to be like Orochimaru, thought I have many good reasons I'm a better human being then him".

The in entire group felt a cold pit of fear in there stomach this was not the same Naruto from 6 years ago.

The guards and even Kyuubi winced at the tone Naruto had a life time of pent up anger, and she was the embodiment of rage was saying some thing about how angry Naruto was, she sighed seeing the Hyuga girl in tears,

Kyuubi knew he had to be hard as Shogun and giving him a 'Naruto tone it down look'.

Kurenai stepped up seeing Kakashi had giving up everything Naruto had said was truth Kurenai saw Hinata was too broken to be of help she had to salvage the mission for the villages sake.

"I'm sure Konoha has something to offer that might interest your empire" spoke Kurenai, sweating a little as the former village pariah now turned powerful ruler of a empire, in under 6 years an locked those cold eye those on to her think about what her father wanted her to become a woman and a mother she hadn't become a mother yet if the Shogun had her killed before that happens.

"I highly doubted that Yuhi" Naruto tone made Kurenai flinched, "western ninja are battle harden after years of war and develop jutsus and bloodlines that surpass anything from Konoha, and I trust a D-rank jutsu from them to a S-rank jutsu from Konoha".

Naruto turned his back to them "hears what I think" he thought out loud before he looks at them.

"I see a village full of trash whose blind arrogant has now dug its own grave begging for some one to save it" said Naruto his eyes soften when he looked in to her eyes but as Shogun he wasn't able to be soft right now 'I'm sorry Hinata but I'll make it up to you later' Naruto thought.

Naruto turned his back to them again, "The Empire of the west will not aid Konoha "I will not waste valuable resources and manpower in a war that doesn't involved my empire so tell that dunk old bitch that the Empire's answer to Konoha's begging is NO".

The Konoha team were stun, Hinata was in tears thinking that Naruto hate her too Sakura tired to speak but nothing came out.

"I will have you killed if you try entering my land like spies again for your trespassing you spend the night in the dungeons and escorted the day after out of my lands Guards take them away" ordered Naruto.

As the guards drag his former friends and possible lover to the nice dark and damp dungeons no saw the tears in Naruto eyes.

Cliffhanger no Justu


	2. Chapter 2

**ChrisM2009 story it's not my intent of copying ChrisM2009 story as a whole I'm just using the general plot idea with my own idea's. **

**Naruto Shippuuden:** **Shogun of the West**

Having retired to his studyNaruto sigh he really hated being a hard ass teme it came with the job of Shogun and hated him self more for doing that to Hinata.

Turning to the door knowing only the servants knocked he wasn't to surprises when the door open with out a knock

"Naruto" spoke the young woman dressed in a dark blue robe with a white wrap around her waist behind her was Kyuubi.

"Oh hi Raven you look great how's sis and mom been doing" said Naruto when he had been healing got to know centre members the Roth clan like the clan leader Roth Aerlla and her twin daughters Raven and Maria.

They didn't care if he was a host for a feared tailed beast and sort of treated him like a part of there family.

The Roth clan wanted peace and started to form a hidden village like the ones in the east to be a counter to the Warlords and keep them in check but after the Hojo's fall at the hands of the 'Demon king' the clans that were willing to join forces pulled out not wanting to incurred his or the other Warlords wrath down on there heads.

When Naruto began his campaign to bring about end to the warring states era the Roth followed Naruto at the beginning, Aerlla had the feeling Naruto would not only change the west but the world, she was proven right when he fought Nobunaga who had the same drive to unite the land but his heavy handed tactic's like killing solders who surrender with out mercy he would had prolong the blood shed and Roth would have to fight him and would have lost.

After the western lands became the Empire of the west the Roth and many ninja clans served as the Empire's shadow ninja's who watch from the shadows for enemies. When in war Ninja clans and Samurai clans became the core of the Grand army all 4 warlords believed if the entire army gathered in one area and started marching as one there foot falls would cause earth quakes.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he noted the look on the woman's face and only one thought ran in his head 'oh snap she not happy' as Raven was about to unleashed her most deadliness's weapon her razor sharp sarcasm.

Instead of bowing Raven was going to be very frank with Naruto and let it be known.

"So let me get this strait you sent your possible one true love to the dungeons 'tick' you really know how to treat a girl" Raven stated she was top form today sarcasm was a sharp as a kanata sword.

"I know" bemoan Naruto and hung his head" I will make it up to her" Naruto declared.

"Like make up or like make out".

"Shut up Kyuubi" yelled Naruto it was his turned to blush.

Kyuubi laughter eco though out the room.

"Good she hasn't had it easy after your banishment and her life has taken a turn for the worst" spoke Raven wile trailing the Konoha team she over heard Hinata talk to that red eyed woman about being branded and an arranged marriage to the son one that has a lot of power and wished Naruto would return.

"What,? She's not sick is she" Naruto said then smack him self in the face always thinking that she was sick.

Kyuubi dragged her hand down her face and groaned he may be older wiser and smarter but Naruto's was still thick in the head at times.

Raven felt for the girl after hearing her problem and her ever lovable Shogun needed a kick in the pants, "She in good heath I over heard her talking to that woman with red eyes it seems she has a few major problems.

"What kind of problems" asked Naruto but Raven shakes her head Kyuubi knew the Hyuuga clan hated her and Naruto, added Hinata dislike of outdated traditions and her feelings for Naruto wouldn't go too well with the rest but like Raven wouldn't speak of it.

"It's not my place to tell her story she has to do it" said Raven not wanting to overly upset Naruto soon after his out burst early " It may be nothing but I felt you should know shall I'll retrieved lady Hinata" asked Raven .

"Please and escort her to my room" asked Naruto grateful that his sister gave him a good kick in the right direction "I want to talk to her….we have a lot of time to make up".

"Most likely making out and doing it" remarked Kyuubi with a fox like grin, as Naruto glared at the fox woman, Raven wisely got out of the room to spare her ears from the loud noise that was coming.

"Shut up Kyuubi" boomed though out the palace.

It had been only several hours since they were thrown into the dark prisons under the Palace. But to the team from Konoha, it seemed like an eternity.

Not a single word was spoken as none could get over the fact that Naruto had not only rejected their plea for help, but also threatened them with death.

Sakura was hugging her knees, muttering unheard apologies to her former team mate, the team mate she betrayed.

Kiba just sat quietly, looking lifeless as he stared at the wall his partner was muzzled and had a been chained to the wall at his neck by the guards not wanting to take risks with such a large nin dog.

Kakashi had tears down his face, finally realising how stupid he had been to abandon Naruto on so many occasions.

Shino, like Kiba, just sat quietly on the ground, keeping to himself with a odd fuin note on his chest placed by the guards knowing about his colony held the queen in a forced sleep genjutsu leavening the colony paralysed.

Kurenai was trying desperately to comfort Hinata, who at this moment in time believed Naruto hated her after the way she was treated she was going to marry that man her very own clan had chosen. She was going to be shipped out on her return Konoha with several other women men and the elders to preserved the Hyuuga clan encase Konoha is destroyed, it didn't comforted her that a few of the elders were looking at her with lust and wouldn't put it past them to -sample- her.

"You know we are the reason why Naruto has turned out like this" Kurenai spoke, finally breaking the silence. Kakashi turned to her.

"But he is after all, Konoha's most un-predicable ninja" Kakashi did a haunting laugh at the comment.

"He isn't Konoha's ninja anymore Kurenai" he replied, "and it's all Konoha's fault on the whole, we left him. We abandoned him". The genjutsu mistress signed in displeasure.

"Mind you, only Naruto could perform a miracle like this. To unite a war torn land in such a short time, and turn it into the most powerful country on the continent, that truly is a great feat". Kurenai stated, impressed by how Naruto had managed to make a powerful ruler. "Thinking about it, he really would make a great Hokage if he was given the chance".

"Not only that, he also has the Kyuubi under his command, and the people themselves look ready to die for him if he asked. Loyalties like that is something we shouldn't take lightly" Shino spoke, and both older ninja couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Because he gave them something many haven't know in there entire life times he gave them peace" said Sakura she read up on the history of the western nations the wars fought here became know as the warring states era.

Suddenly they heard a roar in anger, and turned to see Kiba standing up and punched the wall, hard enough to cause his knuckles to bleed.

One of the guards looked in on them hearing the racket and seeing Kiba bleeding knuckles throws a roll of bandages at him telling Kiba not to get blood on his nice clean dungeon floor before going back to the poker game going on a few cells away.

"Damn, I haven't felt this bad in all my life" he growled out, as he wraps his hand. "I mean, I thought he was the Kyuubi that was what my mom said after Naruto secret got out. But after seeing both of them at the same time, and seeing how she was holding back when she punch me Damn it " Kiba collapsed to the ground Kyuubi punch could have easily smashed his head like an overly ripen melon.

"Kiba we made him this way" Sakura managed to say, still upset by what had happened. "It's all our fault. I used to blame him for bringing Sauske-K…. I meant Sauske back like he did, but now I realised he had no other choice. And I didn't see that because I was blinded by the fear of what he contained".

Looking at her former team mate, hatred in his eyes, did she finally realise what she had done to him she also realised how she never treated him with kindness only with her fists. Now she wished that she could go back in time and be there for Naruto for all those years.

Sakura had an idea maybe she can indirectly make it up to Naruto until now thinking back to there meeting with him when ever he gazed at Hinata his eyes became less cold.

Hinata didn't say anything in the conversation, as she was still trying to pull herself together after the incident with Naruto. She wished now that she had confessed to him much earlier, and cursed her shyness. She also wished that she went with Naruto, but she knew if she did that, then her father would not stand for it. She now believed that he hated her like all the rest. She was brought out of her thoughts by a comforting voice.

"Hey Hinata" she looked up to see Sakura smiling down at her. "Don't be upset, I'm sure Naruto doesn't hate you. You are the only one who stayed by him remember?" Hinata wiped her tearful eyes.

"He's got no reason to hate you. I'm sure the glares he gave was directed at us he said only one person was at his side and didn't hate, that was you so don't be so hard on yourself I would say that he still cares deeply about you". Hinata smiled at Sakura's gentle words. She now felt reassured.

"Pinkie there is right" spoke a voice every was looking at Raven who was leaning ageist the cell door they recognised the same woman who was with Kyuubi , and unknown to them trailed from the border to the capital.

"The Shogun would like to see you Hyuuga Hinata and offer's his deep felt apologue's to you as well for his harsh words Lady Hinata at the time the Shogun was not able to single you out from the other spies" every one flinched at the word spies using fake ids and papers wasn't good idea as it had been earlier.

This was a shock to Hinata, Naruto wanted to see her? Maybe Sakura was right. Hinata got up and quickly walked to the cell door.

Raven motion for the guard to unlock the cell door the guard unlocked the door and allowed Hinata to get out, before closing and locking it again.

"How do you keep your self from being detected" ask Kakashi it was bugging him how did this western ninja managed to remain hidden for so long.

Raven stopped and turned her head Looks at Kakashi "A Ninja always find ways" spoke Raven and Kakashi felt a kunai ageist his face held by a pale grey hand that seemly came from his own shadow the hand retracted as Raven pull her hand still holding the Kunai from the sleeve of the robe she wore the Nara never had such control over shadows,

'Refined though constant war western ninja jutsus surpass any jutsu and bloodlines from Konoha stated Naruto' thought every one as Raven escorted Hinata to Naruto.

"It's like a sleeping dragon" muttered Sakura.

Any one who faces the Empire of the West would face a well trained and war harden army now the only way for Empire of the West to even get involved is if Iwa Kumo and Oto tried something with the Empire of the West and pissed off Naruto to the point of him bringing the might of a empire he forge down on them…no was that stupid right?

Right?

In Oto Orochimaru meets with Raikage Ei and Tsuchikage Oonoki to finish up the plans of the invasion of fire country and Konoha,

"It has come to my knowledge that Konoha has sent a delegation to the Empire of the West and giving you my trust wordy allies". Both Ei and Oonoki snort at the allies part they didn't trusts the Sennin as much as they can bench press the Kyuubi "some early boons to you both.

"Like what I'm not eager to fight the Empire of the West let alone have it side with Konoha it better be good" stated Ei.

"I hate it agree with Ei but what would make Iwa and Kumo provoke the Empire of the West" remarked Oonoki.

"Kukukukuku I highly doubt the Empire of the West is as stable as rumoured most likely rebellions are all over the western land knowing those fools have been fighting each other for years, beside it would be worth getting a Hyuuga female and the son of the white fang".

Both kages stare at Orochimaru Kumo still wanted to gain the Byakugan and revenge ageist there lost in Kumo early war with Konoha, Ei him self re-forge the shattered remains of Kumo ninjas in to the fearsome force it once was.

Iwa wanted revenge ageist the 4th Hokage but Oonoki had a vendetta ageist the man much of his family had died at the yellow flash of konoha, hands only himself and his heir and grand daughter Kurotsuchi were all that remained of his clan, getting the last student of the 4th he already got one back in Iwa using her skills for Iwa benefit after the toad sennin dies Oonoki can die in peace knowing that the 4th temes legacy was going to be much like his teme son who was rotting in some unmarked grave after being brandished.

"With our combined forces we can remove a potential threat by showing this Shogun of the west his Empire is nothing to the power of the hidden villages and strike a blow to Konoha" said Orochimaru not telling them about several powerful items and weapons in the Shogun hands has such items would be of better use by him then gathering dust like on that weak willed leaders mantle, the legendry Dragon Sword and the 5 elemental dragons summoning orbs, to the now dead 'Demon King' very own demon made weapon the Blade of the Demon King just to name the cream of the crop and that's not counting the Jutsus his dear Sasuke and his priceless Sharigan can copy along with many bloodlines he can study.

Orochimaru had put off using Sasuke body so he can make it more impressed, pity Sasuke never used those 2 girls he gave Sasuke to have some Uchiha children after there uses in the chunin invasion and Sasuke first retrieval were finished he was surprised they were alive after all that.

In another part of Oto Sasuke had finished using both slaves as punching bags after one spilt food all over him wile the other was being a useless cripple and he really hated her reddest pink hair.

Watching Sasuke leave both Kin and Tayuya huddled together knowing the only good thing left in there lives now was each other if eider one dies the other would kill her self then stay alive in hell with out the other.

The Imperial palace-

Both young women walked towards the Shoguns privet rooms Hinata stopped she was reminded even if she wanted stay the seal on her forehead caged her right to choose "I'm –I'm sorry b-but I-I wish to return to the cell" spoke Hinata not waiting for Raven to respond Hinata turn around back to the dungeon .

'Oh no you don't missy you're not running away now' thought Raven.

Hinata felt a hand grabbing her wrist she was un prepared to be spin around and pined to the wall by Raven who had one hand hold both of her wrists ageist her chest the other brushed aside the hair on her forehead that hide the bird cage seal hidden from every one only Kurenai knew.

"I know everything "spoke Raven making Hinata eyes widen before tearing up "then you know I can't stay I wouldn't hurt Naruto I love him so much he-he s-s-should forget about me its my fate to be unhappy and unloved" Hinata's lower lip tremble.

"I don't hear this mark ordering you around will it cause you pain if you speak your mind and I don't see other Hyuuga around. Your only hurting your self and Naruto" stated Raven "think with you heart and not this head stain mark". Raven said and releases Hinata.

Hinata stared a Raven who turns to the direction of Naruto room.

"Lets see if fate can be defied" spoke Raven and smiled she had a good look the bird cage seal it was beyond out dated her clan used a similar seal, then it hit her the thought made Raven stumbled a little, the Bird caged seal was exactly like the Wall less cage seal they used on prisoners only the blood line seal and the pain inducing segments were raise to life threatening levels ever added and they were of Roth designed.

"Raven-san are you alright" spoke Hinata.

"I'm fine I just had a long day that all" said Raven Hinata nods Raven's pep talk got her going to see Naruto if it was for the last time.

Naruto finished pouring up 2 glasses of wine when a light knock was heard from behind the door.

"Enter"

Raven open the door, she steps aside and aloud Hinata to enter "Have fun you 2" said Raven and she smirked seeing both of then have red cheeks.

Naruto grumble was every one going to make suggestions like that… most likely , walked down away from the Shoguns Raven had to tell the clan about this and get some pay back.

"You look very beautiful" Said Naruto making Hinata "eep" looking at her feet "I-It's good to s-see you again N-Naruto-Kun" she spoke silently, but still loud enough for him to hear. Said blond smiled more than he had ever smiled in a long time; Hinata still cared about him.

Both sat down on the couch

"Care for a drink" said Naruto offered a glass and Hinata She kindly took it from his hands, and tasted the sweet liquid with a single sip. Looking down at the floor, "I-I under-stand that you had t-t-to be harsh"

"I'm deeply sorry Hinata-Chan" said Naruto before taking another sip "for doing that to you and also sorry that I never got time to spend some days alone with you. If I had been hehehe lest thick in the head as r Kealised sooner how you felt about me, then I would have asked you out on a date. Mind you, that offer's still open. If you are interested".

Hinata was both deeply surprised and happy at what she just heard. Naruto did harbour feelings that were similar to her own. But, remembering that she had to do something when she got back to the Village. Naruto quickly saw the downed look on her face, and became quickly concerned.

"I-I st-till love you but" said Hinata 'Its not fare, its not fare' she repeated in her mind seeing this set off warning bells in Naruto's head 'this must be the problems Raven spoke of'.

"What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" Tears began to form in the girl's eyes, making Naruto even more concerned about his very precious person. He stood up from the couch he sat on, and walked over to sit beside Hinata. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner, which she quickly obliged as she cried onto his chest, finding much needed comfort in his arms.

"I-I've been forced in a m-marriage with a son to a very powerful noble I don't like, because my clan wants more influence" whispered Hinata and pressed her head in to his chest more not wanting to leave him

Naruto's eyes narrowed they always hurt her in some way, shape or form. Now what they did was going too far in his eyes. 'I'm going to destroy them and mount there heads on pikes'.

But to his shock, Hinata wasn't finished.

"They also did this" she lifted her hand up and revealed to Naruto her forehead. And to his horror, revealed what she bore: the caged bird seal They put this seal on me and shoved me into the branch family. They claimed that I was too weak to lead the clan, and my feelings for you would bring dishonour to them".

"When I returned they will ship me off with a few other women some main branch and the elders to the noble's land to preserve the Hyuuga clan".

Naruto's temper was raging by now but he forced his anger down he will get the last laugh there was no way he even aloud some little prick Noble and those prevented old men touch Hinata.

"Then as Shogun I will protect you and removed this –duty- from you shoulders" spoke Naruto. Lifting Hinata's head up by cupping her chin with his fingers, he gave the tearful girl a gentle, love filled smile.

Going though 20 hand seal Naruto hand became engulfed in blue fire and with the other hand lifting the fringe of hair on Hinata's forehead, with his other hand he pressed two fingers onto the center location of the branch seal. He spoke only a single word.

"Release" Hinata felt her brow burn but as quickly as it started the burning it disappeared, "what?" ask Hinata rubbing her brow and hoped that Naruto didn't do something to the seal.

"Come over here" he asks and helps the very confused woman up and steered her to a mirror "what did you do to the seal" asked Hinata but look right at her refection. She gasped in great shock at what she saw.

"What seal?" he asked with a humorous tone. The caged bird seal was no longer there. Hinata for one was too shocked for words. Naruto's smile got bigger. "Being a seal master has its advantages. Adding the fact that this seal is out of date and you didn't forget about Kyuubi is no longer sealed in me already besides getting Kyuubi free, that seal was easy to remove". Hinata dumbly nodded She was too much in awe to say anything. She was free as a bird she was once more free to fly up to the sun free from the curse of the caged bird.

Hinata turns to look up at Naruto"I-I'm free but ah b-but what do I do now". Naruto smiled and lent in, causing Hinata to blush more than she ever did before at how close they were, only a few centimetres apart. She felt his arms encircle her once again, she gasp as his hands rubbed her bottom and the smile became on of deviousness.

"Why don't we worry about that later" he spoke in a seductive whisper. And with that he closed he distance, leaving Hinata in sweet bliss for having her long-time dream come true.

"Oh-oh my whispered Hinata was guided to Naruto bed as she was relieved of her coat follow by several other parts hers and Naruto's clothing most notable Hinata's bunched up panty's and Naruto's boxers.

"Haa-haa" moaned Hinata….

Hinata was going to like getting this kind of bliss.

Early hours of the morning Hinata was awaken by the rays of the sun shining though the windows. Hinata stretched her upper body letting the covers fall showing her pale nude upper body,

"Naruto-kun" call out Hinata as she covered her self with a sheets and looked around for her clothes but found them gone but saw a lovely lavender kimono and a pair of panty's and bra.

Naruto most likey had them cleaned but her something to wear found a note say Naruto had to do somthings and would be back later.

After dressing Hinata decide to nose around Naruto privet rooms it had a mix of old and new, taking note of a large closet.

She open the double doors and gasps before her sat a suit of Samurai Armour the helmet crest had been shape like fox ears and the face mask is shape like a fox's snout the entered samurai armour had black and orange colors hanging behind the armour is the same brunt orange sleeveless over coat Naruto wore yesterday.

On the sides were sealing and storage scrolls Ninja and Samurai weapons then she saw a rack of tri-pointed Kunai along with a long Kunai like sword and a broad sword that made her shivered as she felt its aura she tried to fight the pull of drawing the broad sword but the Kunai sword own aura blazed shaking Hinata out of the trance she was in.

"I wouldn't touch that broad sword it tends to draw un-prepared" spoke Kyuubi startling Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have noise around" spoke Hinata Kyuubi chuckled "mmh? Well it's seems both swords approved of you only the pure of heart can lit the Dragons swords fire and one of strength of will can tame the Blade of the Demon King".

Hinata saw both blades auras glow a fiery aura came from the Dragons sword and a purple mist like aura came from the Blade of the Demon King.

I'm not that great" muttered Hinata but Kyuubi pinch her "Ow why did you do that"

"Then stop putting your self down leave the old Hinata behind in the east or I'll give you such a pinch" Kyuubi threaten and with those claws Hinata would feel those pinches for years.

Later-

The team from Konoha had assembled themselves in-front of the Palace gates. Around them was a large group of Samurai and ninjas that are escorting them back to Konoha.

Already they were wondering what the reactions of those in the Village would be when they find out that the Emperor of the west was their former demon vessel. Kakashi signed, he wasn't going to look forward to it.

"Are we ready?" he asked everyone. They nodded and were ready to move when a voice stopped them, telling them to wait. Turning around they saw the Kyuubi and Hinata walking towards them.

"There has been a slight change in plans, I am to escort you to the border as well. Kyuubi turned to face the Konoha Ninja's and gave them a cruel, sadistic, and demonic smile. This in turn caused the nin to shiver in fear 'I love being me' "I have to delivered a message and scare the pants off of Konoha hehehe".

They were defiantly not looking forward to the trip back home. Kyuubi just chuckled at their reactions, as she just loved to mess with their heads, making them feel true terror.

"Shall we begin the journey to the border?" she asked. Kakashi reluctantly nodded, and they all proceeded to walk to the city gates. All but Hinata. Kurenai noticed this and turned to the girl.

"What's wrong Hinata?" she asked. This got everyone's attention, making them turn to the shy Hyuuga.

"I'm not going back" Hinata said this their eye's widened in disbelief.

"What?" Kurenai "what about the…oh" Hinata showed her unmarked forehead and had that determined look in her eye.

"I'm staying here with Naruto-Kun. I'm staying with the person I love".

"But what about Konoha and your clan" asked Sakura she knew Hinata would stay but she needed to know her other reasons".

Shino and Kiba wanted to know as well.

"I had been branded and married off to a noble's son even if I wanted to fight I was leaving Konoha on my return with several other woman a few main branch and the clan elder who would sample me no doubt ageist my will to persevered the clan".

"That's a joke a really bad joke" said Sakura. Both Western and Konoha in became disgusted with Hyuuga

"She right I was unable to say any because of clan laws and I was Hinata guardian requested by them if I did spoke out I would have been removed as her guardian. Hinata would have be left alone after the other rookie's turned your backs to her after hearing her love for Naruto I may have disliked Naruto but he made Hinata happy and her happiness is more important to me" said Kurenai as she walk up to Hinata and hugs the younger woman telling her she'll miss her.

As both Shino and Kiba looked a shame but Kiba got angry "Your saying those temes would have send you and several other skilled ninja with some old men so they can have there grooved on while the rest of us will died" spat Kiba his clan would fight to the bitter end for Konoha they only send the kids and pups with the elders and pack elders to safety.

"How noble the Hyuuga are" remarked Kyuubi the disgust oozed from her mouth, "but there maybe no war".

This got every from Konoha to look at her "the Shogun had been hasty in not helping Konoha. He is still not sending aid but he can applied some incentive to Earth and Lighting counties rulers to pull in both Hidden villages due to the leader of Oto lest then shining reputation and the lost of trade income. I would like nothing more then to sink my claws in to that snakes hide but I'll settled with his little snake pit get trampled by Konoha".

"This is more then good Konoha will grateful" said Kakashi.

"They better be but probably not I know Konoha I know how its thinks being in that village for 3 life times" remarked Kyuubi every one stared the fox woman Kyuubi was living in Konoha when it was founded.

"Kyuubi" called out Raven as she jogged up to the fox woman and handed her a scroll "what's this" ask Kyuubi who opens it and started reading the scroll "oh My my It must be my birth day" said Kyuubi smiled the same evil smile.

"That smiled doesn't bold well for Konoha" muttered Shino.

"Roth demands satisfaction for this I sent a letter to my clan and got response moments ago and has been confirmed it the items stolen by them after killing Asor Roth greatest sealing master the damage done to his major organs and chakra coils match what you knew about there fighting style" said Raven looking very angry.

"Did the Hyuuga kill Roth Asor" asked Hinata put every thing to getter. Getting a stare from Raven Kyuubi placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "Yes Asor was killed by the Hyuuga who stole and perverted several seals he made in to the bird cage seal".

"Please forgive me" asked Hinata who got on her hands and knees her head to the ground.

"Forgive you? You have nothing to do with this please get up its not right for Naruto-ne..I meant the Shoguns consort to bow like this I'm not mad at you just" said Raven.

"But your clan the Roth demands satisfaction or there will be war right?" Hinata interrupted Raven "I offer my self" Hinata was stopped when a very familiar voice called out.

"Hinata-chan you're not taking the blame for Hyuuga actions they abused and used you for to long they will have to deal with the blow back" said Naruto as he walked towards Hinata and got her to stand up.

"But" Naruto put his finger to her lips "Your too kind hearted at time that the reasons I care and love you so much" making Hinata blushed "Hyuuga and there elders will be force to face this with out you" remark Naruto.

"They had brought this on them selves" said Kyuubi rolled up the scroll and placed it in to her sleeve "I'll see to this you have my word little sister" Raven did a short bow and returned to the palace.

Sakura mouthed "little sister".

"We'll kept your departure off long enough after all I ordered it after all. Kyuubi try not to make them sweat to much and make sure you take pictures of there faces".

"I'll try not to have to much fun shall we" said Kyuubi and offered her arm to Kakashi who heisted a little for fear of losing his book holding arm "V-very well Kyuubi-sama" said Kakashi 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die' he thought as he takes a hold of her arm and Kyuubi locks her elbow with his "so is that crater in the mountains still there I never taken the time to see my handy work up close".

'Konoha was going to love this' thought the Konoha ninja leavening 2 former comrades behind but taking along the greatest walking disaster that had befallen Konoha years after its founding.

"Can I see what's under that mask Kakashi-kun" asked Kyuubi a bit to sweetly for Kakashi liking "it better not be another mask".

'greatest-walking-disaster-ever'

Little did they know that the Empire of the West was coming to the east with the echo.

Of War


	3. Chapter 3

**ChrisM2009 story it's not my intent of copying ChrisM2009 story as a whole I'm just using the general plot idea with my own idea's. **

**Naruto Shippuuden:** **Shogun of the West**

After a week of sleepless nights they arrived at Konoha gates in this time the Konoha team learned that Kyuubi had a wicked sense of humour Kurenai was spared from Kyuubi jokes, aside from the troops.

When asked why spare Kurenai from her wrath Kyuubi replied "She may have hated Naruto once but she did raise Hinata when she was cast aside and done good by her" if Kurenai hadn't Kyuubi had something plan for Kurenai that involved tentacles in mind lots of tentacles.

Sakura looked haggard her hair stuck out everywhere she attempted to wash the glue out but wasn't able to get all of it, she had to wait tile after giving her report to take a long hot shower.

Kiba and Akamaru looked very subdued but looked ready to snap at the same but jumped at the sound of a cat that had meowed.

Shino looked well less Shino like and leave it at that.

Kakashi looked ready to comment suicide after having to read a Yaoi book with a genjutsu that forced him to read every line that woman is evil as Sin.

Kyuubi was in a good mood. she wore a cape with a hood and a blank Anbu mask to hide her looks it wouldn't be to good if she caused mass panic…yet.

"Now remember don't say anything about me or Naruto" whispered Kyuubi "I want them unaware for maxim shock effect".

"We under stand" sighed Kakashi Konoha was in for a shock as he reported in on the mission to the gate guards.

"Do not threat Kakashi-kun I'm not going on a killing rampage, I'm may have to hurt a few…." Kyuubi trailed off, it didn't fill Kakashi with hope.

Walking down the main street many Ninjas and village stopped and looked at Western delegation and started whispering.

Finally reaching Hokage tower a Anbu told then that the Hokage was in a meeting with the 2 counsels.

"Perfect" spoke Kyuubi she didn't to run all over the place now every one important that she needed to see were all in one spot.

"I feel sorry for the 2 counsels" muttered Kiba to Shino who nodded.

As the group was directed to the 2 counsel camber's Kyuubi only remarked was "they remodel".

"Kakashi your back I trust that the Shogun can help us" asked Tsunade

Homura Koharu and Danzo looking at Kakashi then to the mask person beside him a woman judging by the height but the cloak hood and the mask made impossible to be sure.

"The Shogun of the West wasn't to pleased when he found out about the fake ids and papers my team used to entered the capitol of the empire and we had to spend the night in the dungeons"

"So your team fail no doubt my useless daughter's fault" said Hiashi.

"Hardly" spoke the mask person now know to be woman.

"And who are you" snapped Hiashi he actives his Byakugan but cried out in pain holding his head.

"What happen" asked a civilian.

"I don't take to kindly at intimidation tactics and to answer the man with those white eyes I'm the Empire of the west's envoi and the Shogun's trusted advisor" the envoi coolly stated and lets go of the hand seal she made from under her cloak.

"Why are you here then Jounin Kakashi stated that Empire of the west's will not help Konoha" spoke Tsunade.

"The Empire will not send military aid…"started the envoi but was cut off.

"Why not surely the Shogun knows the gains in helping Konoha conquer her enemies and the spoils that can be gain" spoke Danzo appealing to what he thought was a Warlord turned Shogun.

"So who is the Hokage" asked the envoi sounding annoyed.

"Tsunade" replied Danzo.

"So she should be speaking to me" said the envoi tilting her head to the right as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes but it doesn't matter" rebuffed Danzo making Tsunade mad.

"So your role would be then hmm?" the envoi question.

"Advisor to the Hokage" Danzo answered.

"Are all Eastern's as confusing as you then I'm a advisor but I don't talk for the Shogun I advised not speak for the Shogun and speak for him when he is not preasnt" the envoi stated making her guards and parts of the 2 counsels chuckled at Danzo who realised he was dup in to talking like a fool.

"How Dare….." Shut up Danzo" snapped Tsunade cutting Danzo off and sent a glare to the rest of the 2 counsels.

After Danzo had settled down being browbeaten by Tsunade "What is the Shogun willing to help Konoha besides military aid".

"Trade embargo it will hurt them a lot faster then it would hurt the Empire and can be lifted quickly enough after the talks are finish baring any out side interfere" the envoi spoke curtly.

Tsunade and the 3 elders nodded even Danzo had to agree a Trade embargo both hurt Lighting and Earth would curial Iwa and Kumo leavening Oto all alone

"Ah I see" said Tsunade nodding but one of the civilians on the counsel stand up not understanding "what kind of help is trade going to do we need solders and weapons not knickknacks.

"Raw iron ore are not knickknacks both Lighting and Rock exposits the ore to the Empire who can refine the ore in to steel which we then sell back to Lighting and Rock. Now what can Steel be used for…" stated the envoi.

"ahh"

"Weapons its easier to ship raw ore then to refined locally Lighting and Rock only have to pay half the amount to get high quality steel they would normally get going to fire to have refined you troubles some idiot" muttered Shikaku.

"Why should we sell them steel of good quality to our enemies that they can use to make better weapons to use on us" shouted another civilian.

"That way of thinking is what started this little mess. Steel isn't used only for weapons many building projects in both Lighting and Earth had failed because of poorer quality of steel used causing many deaths, Steel sold to them by Fire. seeing as Konoha who made the suggestion to the Fire Dimyo".

"What?" shouted Tsunade slamming both hands down on the table "you're telling me Konoha is at fault for the impending war with Oto Iwa and Kumo".

"See your reaction you didn't know" said the envo.i

"Oto is Konoha enemy and seeing the opportunity to get 2 major villages with long standing feuds with Konoha on its side" said the envoi

Naruto did hate the place and knew about this problem and wasn't able to justified military actions in fact Naruto was actually waiting for a envoi from Fire or Konoha but Konoha entered the capital using less then trust worthy means.

"Your damn right I didn't and I'm sure the Fire Daimyou would have seen that would cause trouble" growled Tsunade .

"Unless he was under a Genjutsu or knew but nearer care or even is a fool I do not know…. Ha that kind of rimes" said the envoi laughing at her own bad joke.

"So that's why he was so hostile" said Sakura.

"No he is that mad at Konoha for what they did long before this happen" replied the envoi making Sakura hang her head down in shame.

"Konoha hasn't wronged the Shogun why would he hate Konoha and for that matter were is my daughter, I was just informed she hadn't arrived my clan compound" demanded Hiashi a massager had given a note from the elders that his daughter hasn't arrived or had even entered the village

"She is with the Shogun after having found out the area less….ah oppressed no …ah Boxed in no…ah Less bird caged like the Shogun founded the lock easy to pick" said the envoi, making Hiashi pale before his face twisted from shock to anger he attacked the envoi striking dead center making her double over the Western Ninja and Samurai reacted and Konoha Anbu moved in surrounding the group from the west.

"Hiashi do you know what just did "roared Tsunade but Hiashi shout back "be quite this is Hyuuga clan business the Empire has taken the Byakugan as its own Konoha must send hunters to the west to kill that traitor daughter of my as for this I just sending them a message" Hiashi finished and got up from his finishing stance or tried to but found his hand in a iron vice grip.

"Hiashi I think you should start begging for mercy but I doubt you'll get any" warned Kurenai, but really hoped Hiashi was going to get it.

"Kurenai what are you talking about" yelled Tsunade but felt a rise in chakra from the envoi.

"Who are you" whispered Hiashi his Byakugan wasn't being block now he can see red chakra coils a hand reaches up to the mask and removed it half way to show a blood red eye with a black slit

"It seems I'm going be apologizing to lady Hinata on my return" spoke the envoi "And to clarified Konoha misdeeds to the Shogun who is well know by the people of this village

Who I freely pledged my loyal after freeing and granting me a body of my own you all know me very well. I am know to the Empire of the west as Belhime at times but to the east My name is feared by all with one swish of my tails I can level mountains and caused tilde waves" the envoi throws Hiashi back to the now scared shitless counsel.

Ripping off the cloak to revealed a blood red haired woman with her normally hidden ears and tail out "Hello Konoha I'm back" as a evil smile graces the woman's face.

"Kyuubi" whisper Tsunade at the now unmasked demon fox, every one held a bated breath as Kyuubi pulled out something black from behind and put it up near her face that click followed by a flash that caused cries of surprise and fear.

Back to the western empire capital-

Sitting in a open air tea shop Hinata watched the crowed some what day dreaming.

Hinata was still a bit over welled a the 180 her life has taken she was a branch house Hyuuga doom to a arranged marriage to a noble and would most likely be rape by dirty old Hyuuga elders to being reunited with her true loved had made love and who happen to be the ruler of a Empire. If Hinata was a gold digger she would have hit pay dirt.

She would miss Konoha but there wasn't anything to tied her down there, her sister used the seal on her saying she was her better the seal now proves it and laughs at her pain, father had arranged the marriage, pretty much killed any feeling to him and every thing she wanted was right here.

"Hinata…Hinata" said Raven shaken Hinata from her thoughts,

"Sorry I was just thinking you were saying something" Hinata sips some tea.

"You told me that your good diplomat skills were second to none" asked Raven turning her tea cup with her fingers.

"Yes"

"I like you fill in for Kyuubi when her fox Yoki mating cycle kicks in" Raven bluntly stated causing Hinata to choke on her tea and the half eaten riceball she was washing down with .

"Kyuubi what cycles?" said Hinata, wiping her mouth.

"eheheh Kyuubi mating cycles you know in the east Yoki Oni and Demon's are very rare but here you don't need to look very hard to find one" said Raven and she point to several wolf cat and bird Yoki they looked human save for the ears and tails as they mulling around and even one of those tall, brute like Ogres pulling a cart with wares that he was selling.

"Wow I never really noted" muttered Hinata "you said some thing about Fox Yoki mating cycles" after saying that caused a passing Wolf Yoki to laugh, and turned to the pair.

"You never heard how wild they get they when there cycles kick in they screw any thing with 2 legs even 4 legs if there horney enough but why settle for scrawny Fox when you can get a full male Wolf "said the Yoki with a grin, making Hinata a bit uncomfortable tile Raven grabbed the Yoki's shirt and blasted him with Rightists Female killer intent (RFKI).

"Beat it horn dog go hump one of your smaller K9 relatives if your nose didn't tell you she is all ready taken and spoken for" said Raven holding a Kunai to the Yoki's throat as the man saw the hidden weapons Raven carried .

The Wolf Yoki left with his tail literary between his legs and his ears pressed ageist his head.

"Thank you I was bit off guard I'm still not use to everything that has happen" Hinata smiled

"Its ok if you want I can be one of your body guards Naruto hasn't told you yet" asked Raven.

"He did say something but I'm a Chunin with element jutsus under my belt added my fighting style I can take care of my self" Hinata declared in high born tone.

"I never said you can't fight but a Lady of a house has cartel of body guards Naruto has them to but normally Kyuubi act as his body guard, we watch out and act as advisor's be your friends if aloud it".

"Of course you can my friend" shouted Hinata getting a few stares "Naruto didn't order you did he" she asked she didn't want to be treated like a glass doll.

"Settled down I'm not ordered to be your friend you're a good person and you made Naruto my brother truly smile in years he only did it once when my mother made him and big sister Kyuubi part of my family and of the clan" said Raven rubbing the back of her neck "I always wanted another sister besides my twin would love you and so will my mother"

"I honoured thank you "said Hinata and she hugs Raven,

"So Sister when do you need me to fill in for Kyuubi when her cycles…. Uh kick in" Hinata had a blush she wasn't use to talking about sex.

"Mainly 4 times a year for about a week or 2 normally Kyuubi gives fare warning ahead of time but it seems she has found the one in this city I feel sorry for the guy beside Naruto which you know first hand how much eheh stamina he has". Hinata blushed hard and had a little perverted giggle as well.

"you can just picture how much Kyuubi has… oh Kami I need a man in my life" spoke a now gloomy Raven who was hugging her legs as she swatch down doodling in the dirt as a few rain cloud appear over her head.

"Oh dear" muttered Hinata as she tried to get Raven out of her gloom it seems dating prospects in the west was as bad as dating prospects was in the east

In the land of water the Mizukage was reminded of her lack of a man in her life 'Need a man, Need a man, Need a man'

One of her aids Ao entered her office "Ao shut up before I kill you" yelled Terumii Mei.

'I didn't say anything this time' thought Ao thinking his kage was going to lose it like the last one but with out genjutsu that started it.

To the Far southern areas near the Empires broader with Earth country the smouldering remains of a thriving village.

The village seem to had been in the middle of the Unity day festival that marked the day the Empire was founded by the Peace giver or his more well know title the Shogun of the West.

A short run out side the village was the fort that look after the area was still burning its wall smashed by earth jutsu and exploding tags. A few Samurai were impaled by some earth spikes and in the fields were tracks of a massive snake that had been summoned near a spot covered with blood and scraps of clothing like something had eaten any captives and was very messy.

Bodies of the villagers littered the ground along side there Ninja and Samurai protectors laying around them.

A few of the village women whose dresses had been tore open and most likely raped before being killed.

In the ashs was a girl's dolly that was picked up by a gloved hand.

"Such barbarity the war god Bishamonten dose not give his blessing to these warriors" said Uesugi Kenshin the Dragon Warlord, as he offers a pray to the dead to ease there pasting after he placed the girl's dolly back on to the ground gently.

Uesugi Kenshin looks around as he heard the faint sounds of battle "my lord" yelled one of Uesugi men "over there".

As Uesugi jogs up a hill he saw a massive dragon composed of shadows raised up from the forest to give out a roar before the dragon crashing downwards back in to the forest tearing up any thing in its wake throwing earth and trees along with a few bodies in to the air.

"We move now, Bishamonten will grant us a proper battle to right this barbarity" ordered Kenshin getting to his horse as his 100 mounted troops galloped towards the battle.

In the forest-

Terrified villagers both Human and Yoki screamed in fear from behind a earth and stone barrier as volley of Kunai bounced off. a Western ninja maintaining the barrier from behind changed hand seals quickly making earth harden and expand barrier in to a golem with massive arms ,

Still changing hand seals the Western ninja controlled the Golem actions as it bats aside Oto and Iwa ninjas.

Villagers that survived the attack were now running for there lives but a number of Oto and Iwa ninjas found them and were intending to wipe them out after seeing a number of half humans and animals.

Villagers would have all perished if it wasn't the timely arrival of a heavily armed Travailing party on its way to capital for the Unity Day festivals.

Every were Eastern Ninjas fought Western ninjas and Samurai.

Dancing around each other 2 well known ninjas one from the east and from the west clashed in combat,

"Katon-Great Fireball jutsu" a large fireball shot out only to be countered by another jutsu "Kageon- Void in the Shadows jutsu" a out stretched hand shot out a wide disk of shadows as the fireball is swallowed up by the disk, that is reabsorbed back in to the hand just in time for the originator of the Katon jutsu sword strike get block by a large sickle.

Sasuke clashed blades with Roth Aerlla, "Why are you attacking the Empire" said Aerlla pushing her sickle ageist Sasuke sword "to test my strength and to get more powerful jutsus" Sasuke replied with a smirk

"Brat" said Aerlla "there is no need kill helpless villages" as the kunoichi Sennin shoved Sasuke hard. Throwing him off balanced and shot out a thrust kick fallowed up by a spin kick to Sasuke chest that sent him flying.

Sasuke grunted as his back meets with a very stiff hard wood tree only to find a hand of shadows attached to Aerlla by an arm of shadows coming from in side her sleeve pining his arms to his side "they were in my way and they were freaks, they should feel honour that a Uchiha was killing them" grunted Sasuke as the hand tightens its grip.

"Your actions must be punish now die" said Aerlla throwing her sickle with one hand at Sasuke with one clean cut Sasuke head was separated from his body only to be a log.

"A replacement jutsu" said Aerlla and felt a presence behind "Do you believe you can match a Uchiha a elite ninja" Aerlla gasp as a sword is thrusts in to her back and out of her chest.

"And that why you're a weakling compared to me" Sasuke as withdraws his sword and takes Aerlla head in one swing.

Sasuke looking down he kicked the body in distain he wasn't able to copy any of her jutsus because they were a blood line element jutsu and to think those lazy Nara had never exploited Kageon to its upper limits but this Roth proved to be good stepping stone he hoped the others of this Western ninja clan came proved more of a challenge.

Sasuke eyes widen as the body went up in to smoke.

"Kageon Great Shadow Dragon jutsu" shouted Aerlla from behind Sasuke who turn just in time to see a shadow dragon coming right at him,

Sasuke growled and ran away fast shooting pass people and between trees hoping to out run the jutsu long enough for it to run out of power, but looking over his shoulder the dragon was ripping apart anything in its way.

"Enough of this Chidori" yelled Sasuke turns around to fact the dragon who lighting charged hand cleaves the Shadow Dragon in 2 just as the dust settle Aerlla's running form was already too close to him and would have injured or killed him if wasn't for a number of hands shooting up from the ground taking Aerlla by surprise she was dragged under ground the sounds of moaning and grunts of smuggle echoed out from the hole Aerlla had been pull down in to.

"I didn't need your help" said Sasuke glaring at Kabuto as he steps from behind a tree

"Well Sasuke-kun can't have you getting killed now can we" said Kabuto pushing up his glasses with one hand wile the other drags a dead Samurai by his armour "I must say the West has proven very interesting wouldn't you say" remarked Kabuto as he looks to were Aerlla is trapped .

Before Sasuke can retort 2 kunoichi crash though bushes.

Kurotsuchi was not having a good day so far this Western kunoichi proved to be more of a hand full then she first thought.

Her only back up right now was from the 2 pricks from Oto who were watching and there no Iwa ninja she can count on.

"Give it up you can't beat me" said Kurotsuchi grins a bit of sweat runs down her face,

"Oh really so why are you struggling so much" said the Western kunoichi with pale greyest skin purple color eyes and hair, with 2 odd slash marks on her cheeks, smirked and began to push back.

Kurotsuchi scowled as she gets slammed up ageist a tree.

"Should we help Sasuke-kun" asked Kabuto.

"No I want to see how the so call next leader of Iwa stack up with out help" stated Sasuke as he crossed both arms, with that smug look.

"Oh good point besides kunoichi vs kunoichi fights can be very hehheh interesting" chuckled Kabuto.

"Assholes" shouted Kurotsuchi as she nearly avoided getting a head butt to her face.

Both kunoichi lock kunai's each kunoichi grabs the others kunai welding hand struggling to over power or trip up the other.

Getting slammed up ageist the tree again Kurotsuchi gasps as a knee blow hits her liver making her lose her footing this aloud the kunoichi to free up her hand and formed a blue sphere in her palm.

"What the?" said Sasuke and Kabuto looked surprise

"Time to finish this Rasengan" shouted the Western kunoichi intending to shove the blue chakra sphere in to Kurotsuchi face.

'That's the' Kurotsuchi only thought as fear etched on her face, her light brown eyes can see the swirling chakra patters of the 4th Hokage trade mark Jutsu only to have the kunoichi wrist being grabbed by a hand followed by lighting chakra, blue ach of lighting danced all along both kunoichi bodies.

Both gave out silent screams of pain wile as the Sasuke grip on the Western kunoichi wrist tightens as he breaks the bones "aaagggghhhhh".

Separating the Western kunoichi from Kurotsuchi who fell to her knees, Sasuke throws the Western kunoichi in to a tree.

The kunoichi held her abused hand seeing both Sasuke and Kabuto moving towards her.

Knowing she is out match the Western kunoichi tried to escape before she can raise her only working hand Kabuto got up close "Now now can have you leavening so soon" Kabuto's own hand glowing pale green slaps the kunoichi remaining working arm.

"Aaghhh" as pain flared up her arm before she can event react nin wire pins her to the tree she is up ageist as a Kunai is stab thought both hands "Gggaggggghhhhhh" making the woman tremble in pain.

The kunoichi felt hands on her legs then behind near her rear not before feeling her up, making the kunoichi turn red with anger and tired to kick Kabuto but he had already relived the kunoichi of her holsters and combat belt and going though them.

After making sure the kunoichi wasn't going any were Sasuke garbs a fist full of hair so he can stare her in the eyes "Where's the dope".

"Go suck your self off" was his answer and the woman gets a back handed strike to her face.

"Teme that hurt's" yelled Kurotsuchi after she recovers from the shock of seeing that jutsu and Sasuke's lighting element going though her , she throws a Kunai at Sasuke who catches it with 2 fingers "if I wanted to kill you, you be already dead "stated Sasuke and glared at Kurotsuchi with a hollow look.

Kurotsuchi gulped and turns to the kunoichi. "Who showed you that jutsu you bitch" yelled Kurotsuchi

"Go have him suck you off" yelled a defiant kunoichi Kurotsuchi slashed the woman chest at the breast, showing off the woman's large in endowments.

'Damn bitch got better tits then I do' Kurotsuchi thought as she looks the netted straining to hold back the woman beasts.

"I'll hang you by your tits if you don't start talking" threaten Kurotsuchi.

"Looks like some one has breast envy….Aaaaaggghhhhhh cried out the kunoichi when Kurotsuchi punches her right breast hard.

"That hurt you loud mouth harpy I'm betting you hadn't even gotten laid yet"

"Shut up you slut" yelled Kurotsuchi both cheeks red she can't help it if every guy she meant was a pervert and her grandfather was a tad over protected.

Sasuke pinched his nose fighting off the head ach as the interrogation turn in to a girl's catfight.

'At least there not fighting over me' thought Sasuke.

"Aaah I Do believed I have found the answerers" spoke up Kabuto holding up a Id card "Roth Maria age 20 Jounin blood relations Twin sister Roth Raven mother Roth Arella father mhh? Not listed".

"And only tells us her name not were the dopes is" said Sasuke and grabs Maria hair.

"Tut tut Sasuke-kun always inpatient her wallet holds more then just money and ids" Stated Kabuto holding up pictures.

"Give me those" Kurotsuchi said and grabs a photo "looks like a goofball with bad taste in clothes" remarked Kurotsuchi seeing a younger Naruto Raven and Maira in a picture.

"That was 5 years ago here's a more updated one… well well It seems that the dead last dope isn't a dead last dope" remarked Kabuto holding up the photo to Sasuke, "so he wearing fancy armour he is still a dope".

A older Naruto in full armour a older Raven and Maira with there mother along with few others posing for group shot.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke your not paying attention the armour he is wearing is Samurai Warlord Armour only highly skilled leaders of armies are aloud to wear this type and this mark on his coat that brand is the mark of The Shogun of the west" said Kabuto taping the photo.

Both Kurotsuchi and Sasuke eyes widen the Shogun of the West was the Dope/ hated son of the 4th Hokage leader of the most powerful nation on the west side of the continent.

The ground shakes as explosions under ground alerted every one near by that Aerlla was getting free.

"That's right he is the Shogun of the West when he finds out what has happen your villages will fall under the Empires might" said Maira.

"You think that Dope can beat 3 hidden villages he'll run this so call empire in to the ground its more fitting that a Uchiha rule and this empire and would it be greater then it is now.

"Why would we want a Monkey eyed teme like you as Shogun" said Maira and spits at Sasuke feet, "my clan the Roth drove off the Uchiha before they moved to the east and Naruto united this land and gave us all a most rarest gift to be found in the West peace" stated Maira ready to die.

Sasuke stared at Maria who showed no fear she stared him right in the eyes just like Naruto did 6 years ago.

"Heh then I'll just destroy your clan and take every thing the Dope cares for and when he is broken at my feet I'll take his life" said a dark sounding Sasuke as he walks towards Maira.

"Give a message to him he'll understand it meaning" said Sasuke a pulls back his arm as a Chidori is formed.

Aerlla growled as she pulls her self up from the earth.

Looking around and saw Maira was about to be stab by Sasuke, "No Maria" shouted Aerlla as she watch's Sasuke lighting covered hand about to be thrust in her child's chest.

"Maira no" yelled Aerlla but another reanimated Ninja latched on to "No No Don't" shouted Aerlla and willed the very shadows to crush the corpse holding her, but still wouldn't be able to

stop him.

Sasuke face betrayed no emotion as Lighting chakra crackled in his hand, Maira chest heaved as her finale moment draws near she takes a deep breath, closed her eyes and was a peace, the silent was broken by one word "later".

Sasuke was mere inches from perching Maira chest only stop because of the low rumble was get louder and closer.

A Oto nin near the tree line pulled out a Kunai thinking he was ready to face not expecting a horse mounted Samurai stabbing him with a pike or saw the other 99 one's behind

Galloping though the forest white and black armoured Samurai entered the fray turning the battle clearly in the West's favour trampling Oto and Iwa ninja.

One Samurai saw what was about to happen, steered his horse towards the group.

Sasuke turned back to Maira and was about to stab her.

"Don't you dare harm her you fiend take this" yelled a voice as a chakra lance flies at Sasuke who leaps back putting distant from Maria.

Leaping from his Horse the Samurai stand in fount of Maria.

"I stand for virtue and honour I Naoe Kanetsugu will not allow you to strike down this woman".

"Talk about cheesy" remarked Kurotsuchi started making hand seals "Jinton- storm of times erosion jutsu" shouted Kurotsuchi a triangle with a small ball in the center formed between her hands, Kurotsuchi thrusts out both arms launching the spinning triangle that expands larger and engulfed both Kanetsugu and Maria spinning faster eroding every thing at the molecular level, breaking down into dust.

Kurotsuchi smirks but it left her face when seeing both Kanetsugu and Maira unharmed protected by 5 flouting notes each one a main point of a star.

"Points of heaves protection" said Kanetsugu hold a hand seal with his sword stabbed in to the ground acting as the center point "You attacks can not past this barrier you have lost this battle take you leave from here wile you can.

"Tch" Kurotsuch clicked her teeth seeing both teme's from Oto were running and long gone "tell the Shogun he is a dead man Iwa will not stop til all of the 4th Hokages blood is dust" a whirl wind hides Kurotsuch body and dissipated leavening nothing being.

"Thank you" said Maria as her mother removes the kunai that held her to getter, and the wire were cut freeing Maria who legs give out and is held up by Kanetsugu who lay her down as on the ground careful not to get her wounds infected as her mother checks her wounds.

Kenshin arrived having driven off the ninjas holding 2 different head bands taken off there former slain owners.

"Look like there will be another glories war" said Kenshin looking at the Oto and Iwa engravings on the head bands.

Back in the capital-

Both Hinata and Naruto enjoy a quiet stroll in the palace garden as they neared a pond "Naruto what did you want to show me"

"Well I heard when you go on a date" said Naruto with a blush this was a bit awkward for him as it was for Hinata having sex was easy building a relationship was hard.

"Uh go-go on" whisper Hinata.

"That having a candle lit dinner for 2 was really romantic" said Naruto and reviled a small table covered with a white table clot with 2 place settings.

Hinata gave out a happy squeal and claps both hands together she always fantasized about a candle lit dinner with Naruto, and she turned and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Several western ninja mostly female kind gushed at such a romantic site and started to make plans to guilt there boy friends in to doing something like that, or they find them selves sleeping in the dog house for a few weeks.

After sitting a Servant Hinata and Naruto started to eat a made small talk, "So how did your day with Raven go" ask Naruto.

"Very good I was afraid the bad business with… the Hyuuga and Roth she wouldn't want to be near me let alone talk over tea" said Hinata

"The Roth made me and Kyuubi part of there clan and part of there family and didn't doubt Raven to see past that" said Naruto.

"She told me about Kyuubi eh certain times of year I will do my best as your advisor and I would like to met the other members of my body guard" said Hinata,

"Oh that a load off my shoulders those Daimyou are cut throats when they want to be, its hard trying keep them from going at each others like wild dogs and get then to work together and getting things done that will benefit the Empire as a whole" replied Naruto "Kyuubi eared a vaction for all her help

Hinata smiled as a Servant pored some wine" as for the body guards Raven you may all ready know and her sister Maria will be your body guards the next one is Tachibana Ginchiyo she a very rare female Samurai she will be in over all command of the cartel as for the others I haven't heard back from then yet".

"Tell me about Ginchiyo" asked Hinata.

"She very strong willed determent a powerful fighter and a believer women can be as strong as men and good with Raiton really good with Raiton" Naruto chuckled, at the memory of meeting her.

"Is there something you're not telling me" asked Hinata.

"Well the thing is I fought her once and we sort of fell off a cliff when I came to Ginchiyo was badly wounded and I had to undress her to tend her wounds" muttered Naruto.

"Oh mmh were her breasts bigger then mine" ask Hinata causing Naruto to face slammed in to the ground along with a few Servant and ninja joined Naruto in kissing the earth

Hinata was giggling as Naruto picked him self up "That was mean".

"I know besides you wouldn't have done any thing with Ginchiyo did you" said Hinata in tone that said I will hurt you badly.

"Nononono I had to run for my life seeing as Ginchiyo wasn't too pleased with the undressing" said Naruto waving his hands tried to tell the story.

"After she settled down and I got her sword away from her, I told her I save her life and by saving her life, On her honuor she vowed to served under my banner and being a clan leader the entire Tachibana clan changed sides with them on my side they helped end the campaign ageist one of the Warlords a few months earlier".

Hinata nodded.

Both Naruto and Hinata talk about there selves for hours before heading to bed holding each other in there sleep. because tomorrow was going to be hectic.

In another part of the Empire Kumo prepaired to attack one of the larger more heavly defended Towns in the Empire before hitting the city were the Shoguns seat of power is at, knowing that nothing can stand up agiest 2 tailed beasts or so they thought.

AN;Cold eyes burning will is next followed by Kumo no Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**ChrisM2009 story it's not my intent of copying ChrisM2009 story as a whole I'm just using the general plot idea with my own idea's. **

**Naruto Shippuuden:** **Shogun of the West**

Smoke rises from the burning buildings as the surviving members of a Western Samurai clan were forced to keel before there captors the men and the few women that fought were separated from the women and elders too old to fight along with the children the ninja who attaked them bore the mark of Kumo.

Strolling though the broken gates is the Raikage.

His brother was sitting on the wall scribbling in a small note book as a blond haired woman lend ageist the wall with disinterest look on her face idly poking at a cast aside helmet with her foot.

Ei stands before his assembled army of ninjas made up of elite Jounin and ANBU along with Kumo 2 jinchuuriki.

"That damn snake better be right about byakugan user" muttered Ei a good number of his ninjas were dead already.

This plan was a big gambit not only to finale gain the famed byakugan but to blunt a major threat has been aloud to grow un check, the west had been warring for many years but become united in under 6 years meant only thing a Warlord who defeated his rivals and control there combined armies will no doubt look to the east for new lands to expanded in to.

Ei will never aloud harm to come to his homeland as long as his heart beats he would protect it then when his business is finishing here Konoha will be dealt with.

Both Iwa and Oto were on a joint front pushing though the empires southern flank and laid waste to anything and anyone in there path to instill fear of the east's mighty hidden villages and break the west's will to fight before they can bring there armies to bear.

As Kumo carved a path west using there 2 jinchuuriki towards the empires capital linking up with Iwa and Oto to assault the city with the combine force and show the so call shogun the might of the hidden villages.

So far everything was moving smoothly his forward raiding parties had killed patrols or silent outposts along the border and the few large forces of ninja and samurai that attack were dealt with easily thanks to his little brother and Yugito.

Now only that large city that stand before Kumo before they can move on towards the Imperial capital.

Staring down at the prisoners Ei was thinking about what to do with them and how to use them to benefit Kumo.

"Excused me" spoke an elder man who soon grunted as a Kumo nin guarding the prisoners back hands the elder.

"Do not speak to the Raikage dog" snap the guard as the elder was supported by one of the younger men next using his own body.

Ei watched as the old man grunted and pushed him self off the young man baled headed with 2 long scars one across his forehead and another right along his left eye that required the eye to covered by an eye-patch.

Spiting out the blood that pooled in his mouth "boy I been hit by ogres that little tap is nothing to me".

The Kumo nin was about to kill the old man "stop let him speak" order Ei he saw the look of a man who faced death many times before and wasn't afraid of dieing was something Ei can respect thought the Ogre remark was odd ogres are only spoken in folk tails right but Ei had more important things to do and the odd statement forgotten for the matter at hand.

"Thank you Raikage-dono it's good to see the younger generation is willing to hear from an elder".

"What ever oldman you have a look on you that I respect now speak your piece" stated Ei.

"I lived for a long time lived though 4 wars and having born several sons and daughters that I regretfully had out lived in those wars save for my younger daughterand grand children" said the elder looking to were the women and children were grouped to getter they were silent as was the children.

This kind of un-nerved few Kumo nin normally there would be a lot of crying and begging but this lot not a peep save for a pained grunt from the men with wounds or the odd cough.

"Is there a point to this "said Ei.

"Well I wonder if you thought on what you will stand to lose when you face the Shogun" said the elder.

Ei blink he lose impossible he was strongest and he never loses "I stand to gain a lot after I break the Shogun with my bare hands after I'm be taking what's left of this clan back to Kumo because your Jinton blood line will make a fine addition to my hidden village after your young ones are train in to Kumo ninja" said Ei the mother's held there children a little tighter.

Even when taken by surprise this clan manage to put up a fight when Samurai moving faster then most eyes can track had cut down a number of his ninja before his brother plowed though the main causing he own brand of mayhem and aloud the rest to storm the compound.

This act alone made Ei desire to integrate this powerful blood line in to Kumo.

"…" the elder remained silent a clear sign that he had said his peace this annoyed Ei but he dismissed it and order the all women and children be placed in the compound basement and the fighters tied to training posts in the court yard they be collected on his return .

Ei was about to order his ninjas to move out when a voice got his attention.

"Let me go temes" shouted a young women's voice as 2 kumo were dragging one of the village people from that fortified town a few miles from the compound Ei had sent a few teams to bottle up the towns militia killing a few guards and using exploding note with the odd Raiton jutsu keep the militia from being a problem.

"Eeh" grunted Ei and turn to see what his ninja had grabbed.

When Ei turned around never saw the smirk on the elders face or on the other Samurai there help had arrived.

Ei brow rose as 2 of his ninja were drag a struggling young woman, now this wasn't what surprised him it was the cat like tail and ears seeing they were to real looking to be fake.

"Raikage-sama we found this….girl" Spoke one of the ninja's.

"This girl has a named baka" yelled the young woman"Shut up" yelled the first ninja.

As Ei looked at her and bushing aside some of her hair much to her dislike.

'There attached to were a normal ear should be' thought Ei and that tail was no doubt real as well and he wasn't about strip a woman to make sure.

"She may have a blood line trait" spoke the other.

"What the fuck is a blood line trait can't you Baka's tell a Yoki from a Human" snarled the woman.

"I thought Yoki were big ugly monsters" said the first ninja.

"Big ugly monsters like that over muscled meat head" remarked the Woman and jested to Ei.

Before Ei can respond his brother made him self known.

"Yo 2's she more catty then you " rap Killer bee nudging the blond "An't no way she faking those ears and freaky cat tail".

"BEE" yelled Ei he hated Killer Bee's rap "I thought I told you not to rap" said Ei glaring at his little brother.

"You say my rap is some crime yet you know I still do because but nothing can stop the ever rapping BEEEE" rapped Killer Bee as he takes off running with Ei hot on his 8 octopus tailed holding ass to dealt out his brand of brotherly love (punishment) to his annoying brother.

Yugito stared at the cat women who noted her staring "What you never seen a Yoki before" snap the woman making Yugito step back and she put on a cold mask.

"You better learned to hold that tongue in your mouth or you might lose it" said Yugito but her mind was worried she had a bad feeling in her gut.

Raikage finally got his Brother headlock and yelling at him when he remember why he was in the west soon his ninja were moving at high speed towards there next target.

After being shove in to the basement along with the woman and children the cat woman demur changed "bunch of baka didn't even search me" she said with a smirk

The women knew the Yoki very she visited the compound a lot breathe out in relief.

The Cat Yoki striped off her home made out fit to show what was hidden under it

Wearing a mesh under shirt with no sleeves with a pair of shorts and a weapon pouch strapped to her back smaller and flatter then the standard weapon pouch it held fewer items and weapons then the one used in the field is manly suited for under cover work.

The village near the Compound was in fact small ninja village the Shogun had implemented a bold plan having been train in Ninja and Samurai ways knew that both complemented each other when working together in battle , for every larger Ninja or Samurai clan a Nukenin or Ronin clans would be settled near by and provide extra protection to local the populist and fill in any gaps the already establish one skills lacked.

It was problem for some people having Nukenin or Ronin any wear near them, but the plan was proving it worth seeing the bandits that used to roam the west have been thinned out greatly when the plan had started, now villagers can move out side there village wall and not be jump by Highway men or slavers gotten many to give the plan time to run its course.

The Cat Yoki assured the families that the her fellow ninja haven't abandon them but they were out number and out gun seeing 2 jinchuuriki and a high level Kage with a small Army of Jounin and Anbu.

Putting every one to work mainly to help keep them from being worried.

Getting a defense line from what ever had been laying around ever found some old pole armed weapons to arm the women who been guard maidens to this provinces Daimyo wife's at one time they could take 1 or 2 ninjas easily if they ganged up but there was no way they handle 12 or more ninjas

She was there first and hopefully only line of defense.

Hidden in the trees units of camouflage suited ninjas waited for the main body of Kumo ninja to leave and for there scout to report on the happing in side the Samurai compound.

A few hours after the Raikage left the compound left 12, 4 man teams and the wounded behind soon a few Kumo ninja decided to start the breeding program early headed for the basement.

2 lechers were greeted by kunai being thrown at the throats as the rest got over there shock as a battle ready barely dress kunoichi Cat girl was standing in there way hissing at much like a blond haired kunoichi they know holding a tanto and Kunai in her hands ready to defend the women and children to the death.

Behind her was a line of battle ready guard maidens pole arms out and in battle ready stances as the remaining women and children hid behind a wall boxes and basement junk even the odd boy or girl's head would pop up to cheer for the kunoichi or there mother's on before getting yanked back down.

"Not the defenseless women you thought we be" said Cat Yoki as the Kumo rushed her.

"Hhhaayyyy" cried out the kunoichi and met the Kumo ninjas in the middle of the hall over the sounds of battle the wall soon got its first coating of blood followed by several more splatters of blood.

Outside the remaining Kumo ninja's were under attack the first were kill by crossbow bolts or Kunai before the alarm could be raised camouflage suited ninjas were all ready striking down more Kumo ninjas

A few Western ninjas were killed but rapidly out number by the slain Kumo ninja piling up.

Soon any Kumo nin still alive were out number surrender knowing there Kage would return and punishes them of there insolence.

Those poor Kumo fools.

After being the men who were tied up out side were ran into the Compound fearing for the worst found a wounded Cat Yoki lend ageist the wall being tented by several woman along the hall the cooling bodies of Kumo ninja laid in pools of there own blood as the guard maidens pointed there weapons at the sole living Kumo ninja who sweated a lot seeing as a good number of those blades were aimed at his crotch.

Cat Yoki turn to the new arrives and gave a cheeky smile and cheerful said "Mission completed they never got near the door" before she lead her head back ageist the wall and fell asleep.

Naruto was not having a good morning getting up before Hinata and was going to get some work done messages had just arrived reporting of major attacks by Easter ninja and of tailed beast leading 1 of the 2 major thrust in to Empire's boarders.

Hinata had been awaken up by the noise and found Naruto writing down official orders and sending them off by number of servants,

Hinata glazed over one of papers on the desk her eyes widen at the report

'The Entire eastern areas of the Empire had been over run by Iwa Kumo and Oto' thought Hinata as Naruto was reading the reports on what was happen.

"I really don't under stand why" said Naruto "I can guess what the Snake Teme wants there a number of items he would have kill over, Naruto jester over to were he keeps his armor and weapons.

"Iwa I believe would want to take out a major threat" Hinata spoke up Iwa has always been war like.

Nodding Naruto thought for a moment "Kumo would attack to take out a major threat as well but they could be after you". Naruto pointed at Hinata.

Hinata stiffly nodded she still fears that Kumo would try again and there would be no one to rescue her.

"Sorry for bring that up" said Naruto as he hugs Hinata "and believed it I never aloud that to happen".

"I know do you…do you remember the first time we met it was before we became Genin".

Naruto looked ashamed he was very stupid that he had a friend a soon lover all those years ago right under his nose.

Hinata smiled "It's alright I was very sad my mother had died a year early and my father became harsh and cold, after school I was being bully by a few older boys and they started to make fun of me then you came and defend me but you gotten beaten up for it".

"After the older boys decide it wasn't worth there time, you asked if I was ok all I could do was nod you smile and for the first time I didn't feel sad or alone seeing your smile saved from a life full of sadness, and we were only 4 at the time.

"You stated that you protect every one that needed help never giving up"

"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you helped me find the right path, Naruto-kun... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I want to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..."

Naruto felt tears in his eyes very rarely did he cry "I love you too" whispered Naruto hugged Hinata.

"I love you to" said Hinata.

The moment was ruined when Raven slammed opened Naruto dried his eyes and saw the look on her face.

"What happen".

"Lord Kenshin and my mother have arrived with a number of refuges and our sister is badly wounded she may never be a ninja again" said Raven her voice full worried.

Naruto steeled his face and fallowed Raven with Hinata right behind him.

Naruto fist clench he vowed to stop this seeing the refugees in the court yard his servants were already aiding each refugee having done this before and did not need to be order to do this.

Moving towards destination he noted that Hinata kneel down to a crying girl seeing that she was all alone moving besides her Hinata wiping away the girls tears,

"My lord" spoke Kenshin Naruto turned to the Dragon Warlord. "Kenshin it's good to see you despite the over all threat,"

"In deed My lord to be honest I thirst for the day of battle that will dawn soon I and my Nemeses will rejoice"

Naruto smiled Kenshin like to match wits his Nemeses, "then you shall Kenshin when the time is deemed right.".

Nodding Kenshin then frowned a bit more then normal "there village was destroyed along with the fort protecting the area and there were tracks of a massive snake judging from the amount of blood on the ground close to half the villages were most likely…" Kenshin trailed off.

Naruto fist tighten "I see that snake will pay dearly for this" muttered Naruto his anger was raging but Hinata came up to him with that girl she was comforting, Naruto noted the fox like tail show the girl was a Fox yoki she had brown fur tail instead of red like Kyuubi and had a white tip.

"She hasn't seen her parents are there any other groups coming " Hinata asked hoping but deep down she knew this girl was all alone much like her self and Naruto a life no one should live.

"This is the only group" stated Kenshin, Hinata heart sank,

"Her family was very small from what I was able to get out of her and the attackers were very brutal to the Yoki because they were different" said Hinata wile she was surprise on learning about an entire race living in the west along with every kind of Demon Oni and Sprits she saw how similar they were humans and wouldn't hate them.

Kenshin was silent Naruto frowned but then smile" I guess we should take care of her" said Naruto getting the little fox to look at him " but my mommy and daddy" she whispered, "they had to go away and you can't go to them for a long long time" said Hinata.

"There dead aren't they" said the fox girl shocking all 3"I saw them with a lot of others people from my home, in the field before some scary red eyed man made that big snake come out from a really puffy cloud" finish the little Yoki, Hinata gasp as Naruto eyes became slits they knew who scary red eyed mans name.

Uchiha Sasuke.

In Konoha,

"Not what I thought was going to happen"remarked

Every one nearly pissed them selves at the flash thinking that they had been blowup only to find them selves alive with a grinning

Kyuubi had bad feeling in gut and was not from being in Konoha she was having a blast seeing there faces.

"You should see your faces" said Kyuubi wondering how the picture will turn out when she feel her danger instincts yell out to her.

Before any one can speak or think several Root appeared and chains were wrap around Kyuubi even 2 Ninja of her escort drawn there swords and held them ageist her throat.

"S-s-sorry-Y Kyuubi-bi-sama" said one of them snuggling to speak Kyuubi just sigh her eyes spotted the 2 hidden Roots using a Yamanaka mind jutsu.

Inoichi knew the signs of person under one his clan jutsu's and was shocked he knew that there weren'y any one from his clan station in the room.

"I can finally clam what long since been denied" stated Danzo sitting up clearly showing Shishi Sharingan eye from behind those bandages.

"Danzo what hell….." Tsunade.

"Be silent you washed up drunk" snapped Danzo "for too long this village has been weak lead soft leaders but now with the power of the Kyuubi under my control I will change Konoha in to the military power it should have been, Now I command you Kyuubi to removed the 2 Councils" ordered Danzo.

The Civilian Council and elders tired to plead for Danzo to spare after supporting him behind the Hokage's back and the clan council ready to fight the Kyuubi.

Soon as the chains around Kyuubi fell every one held there breathes waiting for Sharingan control Kyuubi to attack.

"…." Only she didn't.

Kyuubi calmly remained standing idly checking her claws.

"Why are you just standing there I command you to attack" yelled Danzo.

"You didn't say please" muttered Kyuubi., looking up at Danzo her eyes glowed and she flickered from site the guards who were under mind control toppled over holding there stomachs but were still alive

Kyuubi was keeling after giving a duel elbow strike to her mind control men,"Do you really believed that you can control me using you transplanted Sharingan eye or don't believed that I didn't learn from the last 2 times I was oh so happily under control by a Sharingan user" said Kyuubi as she walks towards Danzo.

Danzo had made a grave error and just thrown away his pawns too early, "Root attack"

4 Root attack Kyuubi, 2 Root draw there swords and attacked the Fox Yoki weaving under the sword strikes easily Kyuubi molds her charka to her hands and grabs the nearest Root by his head,

"-Iron claw soul crusher-" snarled Kyuubi using one arm lifted Root by his head and smashes the Root in to the floor shaking the Hokage tower to its foundation.

The other sword armed Root attacked Kyuubi wile her back was turned.

"-Chakra claw-" yelled Kyuubi lashing out her free arm at the other Root, an aura of red chakra extends out from her arm in the form of a clawed hand and swats the Root-nin like a rag doll in to and threw a wall.

More Root arrived and were attack by Kakashi's team and the Anbu along with the Western ninja and Samurai attacked the other Root with pension attacks as Danzo tried to unseal the metal locks on his bandaged arm but Kyuubi was already on him knowing if Danzo did unseal that arm there would be a pain in the ass to fight and she wasn't in the mood to fight a all out battle .

Drawing a Kunai from her hidden back pouch Kyuubi flashed hands wile still holding the Kunai before calling out "-Fuuton Pressure blade-"

Why would Kyuubi needed to use weapons, she has near unlimited charka but was now mortal and a flesh and blood body has its limits.

Wind charka had been in fused in to the Kunai making the cut edge longer and sharper Kyuubi removed Danzo bandaged arm in one clean slice.

Just as the arm lands on the floor it transformed in to a tree and growing at a fast rate one had to move out of the at the growth even Kyuubi was shocked at this.

As the tree burst though the roof of the Hokage tower as the dust settled every one could see the tree sported a human face and 7 Sharingan eyes along its trunk.

"Uncle Hashirama" said Tsunade wide eyed after seeing the face.

"Hashirama what? How?" Kyuubi shocked at seeing the second man who had controlled her before sealing her up in to his wife Uzumaki Mito after he had beaten her at the valley of the end.

"I'm thinking that a cretin snake had a hand in this mockery of a tree" Kyuubi said with a snarl touching Hashirama face and felt the calmness of Hashirama Mokuton had over her and her kin, "Out of all the humans only the Uzumaki and Hashirama have my respect" .

Kyuubi looked to see that her escorts and the Anbu had taken care of other Roots in the room she turned her eyes down at the broken old man she just maimed and was going to do a few very bad things to him in the next few seconds.

"So old man know why you weren't made Hokage" said Kyuubi Danzo was like a Warlord destroying hurting and taking from people with out care she had 7 Warlord died by her hands or paws in some cases.

"Damn you demon bitch you should have been a weapon" snarled Danzo but cried out in pain as Kyuubi jabs 2 fingers in to Danzo Sharingan eye and plucked it out.

" At lest I use my own skills instead of implanting body parts of others" Kyuubi said plainly before kicking Danzo face fallowed by curved stomping on his keen cap and lastly grabbing a hold of the elder man's arm and with a quick pull dislocate then breaking his good arm.

Letting the man go Kyuubi noted that he fated from the amount of pain she had dealt, good his cried of pain were hurting her ears.

Crushing the eye much to the protests of the Civilian Council and elders but a directed blast of ki shut them up.

"Oh Hyuuga-san I'll becoming by later to get my families property" said Kyuubi spiking her KI at Hyuuga clan head "I may be a member by name and you may try to say I shouldn't be involved because I speak for the empire but after my meeting with the Hokage its clan business between another clan be it with Konoha walls or from another village or nation as long as it doesn't involved the rest of the village or nation, and I really doubt the Hokage or the land of fire would intervene" stated Kyuubi knowing Hyuuga ridged doctrines focused on there gentle fist,

Gentle fist may be powerful but can be render useless by number of ways like there eyes as she did just that earlier

"They never judged Naruto or my self for that I will gladly repay that kindness ten fold besides they trust me to resolved this matter in a timely fashion knowing I don't waste time beating around the bush and they didn't want this village trying to converted one of there number to join by any means" said Kyuubi making a few flinched they had done it in the past with out a second thought.

Even the ninja elders were unnerved at Kyuubi's knowledge of there laws and secrets Hashirama never forced any clan to join or treated ninja with blood like breeding cows or steal jutsus and all Hokage from the 1st 2nd to the 5th punished any clans that did any of those crimes harshly when they found out the 4th him self depopulated 3clan of half there numbers for doing with his wife's help because of Kumo had kidnap her for her special chakra's.

Sakura thought back her talks to some of there guards and few tensed talks with Kyuubi herself Kyuubi guards had no blood lines to speak of but very strong were hand pick because of it seeing Kyuubi the bigger target Sakura felt sick over year had to take prisoners some of them were of the female kind some even had blood lines.

"Oh Kami" gasp Sakura having added every thing up Kakashi held the girls arm, "I made sure they were protected" spoke Kakashi knowing what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura nodded still very shaken at learning one of Konoha's dark secrets

"Your not going any were demon" said a Anbu as few others started to surround Kyuubi group.

"You may have gotten rid of that traitor but you still will pay for attacking Konoha" shouted

Kyuubi guards got in to combat stances, around her ageist the Anbu who fought by there side mere moments ago in the West there were a few unspoken rules of combat many followed even in the most chaotic of battles one when rivals or a enemy had to fight side by side you don't attacked a your temporary ally right after the battle no matter how weak even The Ninja clans followed this rule those who did were treated as bandits and killed.

Kyuubi knew her guards were highly offended because of Konoha actions but stayed weapons the Air was thick as tension builds up.

"Lady Hokage gets your house and Ninja in order before some one starts a war right after an attempted coup" stated Kyuubi in an annoyed tone and no matter how much she wanted to pant the room with blood, she can't but Konoha wasn't making it easy.

Her men would fight as would she to the death but a fight that they would lose sure Kyuubi can deal out a lot of hurt before she goes down and Naruto would most likely level what's left after.

Tsunade looked at Kyuubi who merely crossed her arms, " He's very much alive and is –" said Kyuubi but was cut off.

"Lady Hokage that thing needs to pay for all-"yelled Tsume

"Up your damn mouth" Kiba snarled shocking his mother.

"What hell has gotten in to you that thing need to pay" snarl Tsume.

"Like Naruto" said Kiba.

"That thing destroyed his soul long ago-"

"His soul ? then why the hell did we seen him in the same room with her" shouted Kiba.

"Dogs always trying to see who can bark the loudest I always told Kushina dog's make poor allies" remarked Kyuubi.

"Don't you mock me Kushina was my friend and you kill her"

Kyuubi looked away "Never would have killed Kushina or her Husband if given another chance but I was mindless at the time like all animals lash out when corned".

Tsume was about to jump Kyuubi and rip her throat out but Kyuubi lashed out her arm and slammed Tsume ageist a wall as a charka hand kept her pinned.

Kyuubi lets Tsume fall to the floor "Naruto was my jailer but freed me granting me my own body"

" before Naruto Kushina was my jailer before her Mito held me before that Hashirama had bound me to the forest of death" said Kyuubi.

Sakura eyes widen understanding Kyuubi had lived in Konoha at its founding

"Every one stand down now" said Tsunade.

"But"

"Do as I say or I'll rip your heads off" shouted Tsunade staring at Kyuubi.

Tsunade look away from Kyuubi before turning to Kakashi "In my office now" she stated before order the Anbu to arrested Danzo the Civilian Council and elders.

"Trouble some" muttered a older lazy bum and stared at Kyuubi tail that swayed with her hips at each step a lot of married men found them selves staring at her ass for a few seconds and had to stop looking in fear of there wives finding out or Kyuubi for that matter "the female kind of trouble some".

"Why thank you" replied Kyuubi every one forgot about those ears.

Back to the Empire.

Maria groan in pain a she awoke as a few healers were tending to her arms she was in her room at the palace.

"Hay sis you look terrible" said Raven grasping Maria hand.

"I'm still the cuter one" remarked Maria her sister held back a un-lady like snort.

"You had us worried when you collapse like that" spoke Aerlla Maria was more prone to charged head long in to danger wile Raven tends to over think and leaving her self open to danger but when to getter they balanced each other out.

"So where's that cute samurai that save me" asked Maria a bit high from the pain medicine.

Both Aerlla and Ravens eyebrows arched and both hummed in thought at Maira statement.

"He had cretin duties that needed to be attended too and had to leave with lord Kenshin " said Naruto " I'll send a message to Kenshin that you would like to see your cute samurai hero" said Naruto but said your cute samurai hero in a light mocking tone and laughed at Maria's reddening cheeks.

"You better not threaten him" stated Maria.

"I wouldn't do that….."said Naruto.

"Un-cross your fingers and say that "shouted Maria,

Naruto rubbed the back of his head wile the healers only shakes there heads at the Shogun's sibling bonding.

"Right right no threatening boyfriends…rats" replied Naruto but muttered the last part and earned a scowled from Maria.

With a heavy sigh Naruto had to get matters that need the Shogun "Fun aside I need your reports" stated Naruto.

Aerlla and Maria nodded.

After finishing Naruto charka was spiking "damn it I knew when the team from Konoha that problem's would start throwing them selves at the west the only good thing that came is Hinata-chan".

"Hinata-chan oh I remember you talking about her" said Maria and tried to push her self up but her only good arm wasn't responding.

Naruto kicked him self Aerlla looked at the healers the leader shakes his head, causing Aerlla to bow her head.

"Sister why my good arm numbed "asked Maria.

Her family shared the same grim look and Maria felt a pit of ice formed in her stomach.

Moments later a loud wail echoed though out the halls startling many people.

In another room.

Hinata had put Yui the Yoki fox child to sleep after learning the girl's name from the remaining village elder who was very grateful to Hinata he told her he knew what the child was going though have lost his parents at a very young age he one of the few to be taken by another family in the time of the Warlords those that weren't taken usually died or just disappeared.

"I may not be your real mother maybe in time you may see me as one" whispered Hinata and kissed Yui head.

Hinata wonder if she had what it takes to be a mother.

A wail gotten Hinata out of her thoughts making sure Yui was find left to see what happen.

A few tears ran down Yui face and muttered Mommy in her sleep.

the forces of Iwa and Oto pushed there though a forest beliving they would hidden from the empire, but beings who made there homes in this forest began to awaken or watched the invaders weary.

"There not from around here there marking's are unfamiler"

"Invaders that what thay are" shout a voise causeing many to speak.

"I said attack my tribe is ready these Humans will know our wrath who will stand with me" roared another voise many agreed.

"I will speak to the Shogun before any action is taken" said a commanding voise.

"Why for all we know he sent them" snarled a voise.

"Always jumping never thinking you should just stay in spot and just think" said a wise old voise.

"Do I look like I have leaves growing out my ears" snarled the being.

"It would be a improvement" muttered the old voise.

"What was that" snarled the voise but a blast of fire pervented any fight to start.

"Then if he did he will feel a Oni's wrath till I return you will stay your selves" spoke the commanding voise.

"Fine but I will attack if they attack me or my tribe" snarled the voise.

"The up rooted alway moving never staying still" sighed the old voise as something massvied moved in to the trees.

"Just keep watch and make sure they or the other don't a start fight"said the commanding voise.

AN sorry Had a block on what to do for Naruto no kumo and my Xbox tied me up as well.

AN 516 of Naruto has started off the 4th great ninja world war and many dead ninja's are back under control with all there memories for now I see alot idea for fanficions and sad that Naruto is reaching its end but who knows there might be a spin off.


	5. Chapter 5

**ChrisM2009 story it's not my intent of copying ChrisM2009 story as a whole I'm just using the general plot idea with my own idea's.**

**Naruto Shippuuden: Shogun of the West**

Hinata walk down the hallway of the palace and found Naruto leaning ageist a wall apposed from a close door, as she got closer she heard sobbing and muffled voices moving closer to Naruto Hinata touched his shoulder.

"What happen I heard a loud scream" asked Hinata.

"That teme Sasuke had hurt Maria my sister bad really bad" muttered Naruto " Maria didn't take the new very well".

"What did Sasuke do he didn't" asked Hinata trailing off at the end.

"No that didn't happen besides Sasuke wouldn't know what to do if he had" said Naruto making fun of Sasuke sexual orientation or lack of one.

"Lighting chakra doesn't mix well with Shadow chakra seeing as Raven's clan has the ability to control shadows beyond what the Nara can do" stated Naruto.

"So the Lighting chakra that Sasuke used messed up Maria chakra system added what that 4 eyed prick Kabuto compounded the problem he used chakra scalpels to cripple her other arm " finished Naruto.

Hinata nods Raven spar with her a few day ago using there blood lines and Hinata learned that the chakra paths along a Roth arms are very delicate a trade off when the shadows are a part of there chakra net work Nara stretch there shadows limited to the amount of chakra they can stretch

Roth can extend there very chakra net work in there arms in to the shadows even merged in to them.

"Have the doctors tried using healing jutsus" ask Hinata.

"Normally yes but Maira has a few chakra point ruptured when the teme used Lighting chakra on her" said Naruto but Hinata had cut him off".

"Ho that not good if those points are not healed soon Maria will lose" Hinata said but Naruto finished her statement.

"Full use of her chakra and crippled " finished Naruto and hits the wall with his fist making a hole that action caused Hinata to jump a little "With all this power I still can't protect my love ones" said a bitter Naruto, "The healers here don't have good chakra control and those that do wouldn't be able to make it here before the damage becomes permit".

"I may be able to help her" whisper Hinata,

"What?" Naruto turned to Hinata with hope and prayed he heard right.

"I can heal Maria, I can force out the Lighting chakra, Gentle fist can seal and unseal chakra points even repaired" said Hinata.

"You are greatest girl I have ever known" said Naruto and hugs Hinata who "Eep" when she gotten spin around.

What said Hinata a bit red faced entered the room and introduce her self Naruto was about to join Hinata when a servant ran up to him.

"Naruto-sama you have guest that requests a meeting" spoke the man, "Tell them I'm in the middle of trying to defend the empire and having to deal with a major family problem right now".

"I under stand but she is one of your special guests one from the shirne near the fish pond" said the servant and bowed again,

Naruto moaned and palm his face.

"This mess is getting better and better every minute" muttered Naruto as he made a clone to inform Hinata his mother and sisters of special guest that had arrived.

In the garden 2 Samurai tried not to shift around or stared directly at one of Shoguns special guest's, the kind that tends to appear with out warning.

An Oni a very female one seeing the amount of skin cleavage hips and legs the cut her dress showed off, her beauty is a mix of a human woman and the inhuman like the horns on the sides of her head with dark green scales along her legs and arms.

"Sato I wish your visit came at more peaceful times" said Naruto when he arrived, making the 2 guards stand at attention.

Sato turned and gave a small bow "So you know about invaders had entered the Forest of Shrouding Mist".

"Yes my Scouts have reported Iwa and Oto making there way to your home nor was it intended" spoke Naruto as they both walked along the garden path,

"Iwa and Oto? The hidden villages from the east I was informed they were warring with Konoha" stated Sato "there invasion of my home had awaken many Demons and Sprits from there winter sleep a month early, the elder tree sprit Moss bark is keeping eye on young Fire fang encase he or others from dose something rash".

"Then by all means let them something to eject Iwa and Oto from your home".

"We Oni do not fight human wars nor the Spirts, Demons may like to fight but not under a human you know that" said Sato turn to face the Shogun looking very cross.

Naruto raised both hands in a pacifying gustier to Sato, Oni were known to be powerful but peaceful and very slow to anger, to down right terrifying when angered, backed up-with knowledge predating the hidden villages even the Sage of 6 paths when he was young learned how to mold one's inner energy and control 6 prime elements from the Oni that became know widely as Chakra and Jutsu to promote peace or fight wars at a time when Demons prey on humans and chaos ruled the world.

"I don't want your people and those who dwelled in the Forest of Shrouding Mist to fight I have a few score to settle with Iwa and Oto they must pay for the blood they had shed" said Naruto in an even tone as Sato listened "they destroyed a peaceful village and butchered the Yoki and humans who lived there just for being different and harmed my sister I will not tolerate such acts nor will the people I want them blooded before I finish them off" finished Naruto his voice hard as steel staring in to Sato eyes.

"I believe you had you lied I would have strike you dead" Spoke Sato her left hand claws extended making the guards draw there weapons.

"Stand down" Bark Naruto to his loyal and over protected follower's as Sato claw went to there normal size.

"I expected nothing less from Oni who trust was betrayed, I am truly sorry that you and the others were dragged in this".

"Thank you Naruto" spoke Sato bow her head a little Naruto pulled out an envelop.

"But be-careful Oto's leader and the other two names in this note are very deadly even by the West's standards would love to have Oni like your self on a table to study or tired to take your power for there own" said Naruto known that Snake fag would drop his pants and bend over to get a Oni Demon or a Sprit to study.

Sato nods and takes the as they walk up to a small shrine.

"I sense your more at peace when we last met" asked Sato there was some turmoil with in him but it was a fading fast.

Naruto smiled and explained getting Sato to laugh "I should meet this Hinata next time I visit may you both have many children and long lives together" said Sato causing Naruto to blush.

Later both Sato and Naruto neared to were there walk would end.

"I need you to delay them for one day my warlords have a plan to remove there allies biggest trump card" said Naruto and explained the plan to Sato.

"I shall depart them and inform the others that we should provide incentive to Iwa and Oto to leave a day later I pray for your victory may it be swift and total" said Sato and reverse summon her self home.

Sato was engulf in a cloud and sucked in to the open Door of the shrine

Closing the Shrine door Naruto headed back to the palace leaving the Guards to there devices "This is going to be a hell of a story to my kids there father seeing a real Oni" stated one.

"Un huh" remarked the other.

Konoha, post Kyuubi return.

Kyuubi sat facing the Hokage who glared at the Yoki "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you though in a cell and be put on trial for crimes ageist Konoha".

Kyuubi eye brow arced 'So that's her game she thinks I'm the brains behind Naruto and thinking I wouldn't want that happing I would have to spill what I know well she doesn't know who is she dealing with'.

"Oh so you think I'm willing to surrender or get any thing out of me regarding the Shogun Kyuubi said "not happing".

"You forgetting you have to battle though a whole village and you are now mortal" said Tsunade 'damn she not intimidated well she is the 9 tails' .

You wouldn't last 5 minute's in combat with me and this village will lose a large numberof its ninja in taking me down" Kyuubi retorted.

"Naruto knows that Konoha is very powerful and you wouldn't want to risk fighting Konoha in a all out war" said Tsunade.

"Who say's that you were powerful if I remember you came to us for help but now your saying would be Konoha be a threat to the empire, Konoha may be strong but Naruto can destroy Konoha even its very image with out even trying" said Kyuubi leading back.

"How would he do that the little idiot can't do a basic ninja skills" said Tsunade with a smirk, 'Ha got her now Naruto wasn't the brightest what would he do cause a ramen shortage'.

"Oh please Naruto isn't the dead last you thought him to be I know life times of knowledge along with Aerlla his and my mother in a way help fill in the holes Konoha left in his education your no better then the rest you old hag" said Kyuubi "She told me to look beyond the titles to see the person behind it see the way you acted right now you shame your clan".

'That wipe the smirk off her face' thought Kyuubi.

"How dare you" shouted Tsunade getting to her feet Kyuubi did the same and both started to produce KI.

"No how dare you thinking you can brow beat me or Naruto the Shogun of the West who though his own blood and sweat united a entire land something thought impossible by many and he did it in less then 3 years and for the 3 years the Empire has grown using his will and determination, and those swirls markings Konoha ninja proudly displays are Uzumaki even the your head band mark was a gift from Uzumaki in a show of friend ship that can be easily broken and demanded to be remove as the Shogun has connections to make Konoha life living hell, so stop trying to force me to talk you just hurt you self" said Kyuubi in a neutral voice.

Tsunade eyes widen as she sat back down Kyuubi smiled and sat back down crossing her legs.

Tsunade was stunned there wasn't a single lie in Kyuubi words or the seals hidden in this room would have an alerted her to any lie 'Naruto can take the very identity of Konoha away'.

"Is our business done or would you like to drunk you last few brain cells you got left away I still wonder what was Naruto was thinking in bring you back" spoke Kyuubi getting up and heads for the door.

"Oh I'm willing to forget this whole misunderstanding because it's not worth of my time" said Kyuubi" you clearly believed every thing can go back to normal it will not that go luck baka was a mask to protect him self only one person saw the hurt beside me and she is with him now".

"Will he ever forgive us" asked Tsunade.

"Never the old man Hokage made mistakes granted his wife died on the day I had been freed from Naruto mother and grief can make any one do something they would regret and the oldman up to his death tried to fix his mistake but for you and this village you haven't even started to make up for a life time of shit this village had put Naruto though" said Kyuubi

Tsunade broke down crying after Kyuubi left she had mess up big time.

Kyuubi group walk though Konoha all the way people looked at Kyuubi in fear, she dare them to try anything.

"Cowards" said Kyuubi loud enough to make several villagers back away "strike a boy who is the powerless jailer and they are all high and mighty but faced with the prisoner who has the power they coward away" muttered Kyuubi.

Word had gotten out that she was out and on the prowl so far no one had tried to kill the demon fox yet but there was a chance some one would try to Kyuubi hand curled.

" Kyuubi-sama" muttered one of guards noting movement on the roof.

"Mmmh yes know I can handle them I don't get the time to put my skills to use"

"We will get involved if you have any trouble we are you guard after all" said the Samurai.

"But I am worried about the empire I feel like something has happen and I'm not there to face it along side the Shogun" said Kyuubi.

The western empire near the imperial capital.

3 day past Kumo would arrived first at the appointed spot but Iwa and Oto where held up for some reason the Raikage decided to push on and bypassing the fortified city and make a drive to the imperial capital.

Ei gave out a whistle seeing the Imperial city wile it was a week or 2 of travel from the border the city was well fortified and had its own full time army to man the walls.

But with his brother and Yugito at his side there would be nothing that can with stand there combine might.

"Look at the size of that wall" proclaimed a Kumo nin as the Kumo ninja stared at Imperial city.

"Something not right here we should have meant some kind of counter attack by now" Samui thought out loud until 3 day ago they encountered small groups that engaged them in hourly skirmishes that were beaten off when Kumo 2 hosts engaged in battle the Western attackers broke off and ran, which a caused a few Kumo teams to get a bit cocky and perused only to be drawn in to a ambushed or a area with many hidden traps, Raikage gave orders not to give chase or he will beat them into the ground with his bare fist's.

"I see that no doubt that there best are hidden and waiting" said Ei.

"Can't detect any chakra from the city or anything around a 10meter zone outward" said a sensor ninja who was holding his head what ever jutsu was protecting the city was very powerful and didn't like his scans and they were thrown back hard "I can't tell if it's a barrier or a detection blocker".

Yugito didn't like this nor Nibi who relayed to her the 2 tailed cat's own journey to the west there were a lot of very powerful entity's living in the west who can give even the 9 tailed Fox a hard time.

So far they hadn't entered any know lairs or territories that Nibi can recall and most of them preferred the don't bother us we don't bother you way of thinking, that Yugito is 100% fine with and keeps this info to her self knowing the Raikage would try to seal a few to make more Jinchuuriki and Hachibi would keep his big trap shut on this as well knowing Bee would blurt it out to his brother.

In the Palace Naruto stands before the closet Hinata offered to help and blushed seeing Naruto wearing a long sleeved net shirt that showed off his muscles

Naruto puts on his armour fallowed by the Blade of the Demon king on his right side of his waist held in place using a belt.

The Dragon Sword came next Naruto places the weapon behind his back hidden from view when Naruto put on the sleeveless coat.

Shortly Naruto was out fitted for battle Hinata blushed Naruto the armour he now wore made him even more dashing, "Ah Hinata you can still…".

"No Aerlla asked me to help and I am tired of being an easy mark for kidnapping" said Hinata she had been taken ageist her will to many times it was time to make a stand.

Naruto nodded "alright but I want you to wear this I got your uh sizes" said Naruto as he showed Hinata the armour designed for ninja.

"Thank you" spoke Hinata she wasn't normally vain on what she wore she preferred clothing that covered her body from the stares of others.

The Ninja armour came in 2 parts a grey jumpsuit with a combat belt with a number of pouches for her weapons and supplies and the waist and chest armour was deep purple.

Hinata went behind a changing screen to put on her gear a few minutes later she came out with a light blush on her cheeks the jumpsuit fitted very snugly, "ah Naruto-kun how did you know my real sizes"

"Well it wasn't real hard to find out after sleeping together" replied Naruto making Hinata's cheeks redden some more.

The door opened and a recovering Maira holding Yui's hand though Maira hands were still bandaged and had to wear a cast on her right arm.

"The kid here wanted to say good bye" said Maira and gave a light push to the little Yoki back to get her moving seeing she was a little afraid at seeing Naruto in full armour.

"It ok Yui-chan come here" spoke Naruto getting to one keen, Yui jump up in to his arm giving him a hug.

"I want you both to wear these" whispered Yui and pulled out 2 necklace's.

"It beautiful but what are they" asked Hinata looking at the necklace.

"Those are sprit charms they protect you from harm" said Maira.

"I never gave the-sniff-them to-to my" said Yui and she started to cry.

"Shh it's aright" said Naruto as he pat's Yui back Hinata hugs them both as Maira watch's.

Ei was very sure Kumo will come out on top knowing his brother and Yugito can level entire armies so a show of power would humble this Shogun to give in to his demands and take all the glory and have there very own Hyuuga clan in Kumo.

"Raikage-sama the main gate is opening"

Ei turned his head to see a party exit the city under a white flag "well it like this Shogun is weaker willed then I thought"

"Yugito Bee with me if this Shogun doesn't meet my demands kill him" ordered Ei.

Yugito sighed "Yes Raikage-sama"

Bee gave a half hearted wave he likes to fight but not giving the other guy the chance to fight back didn't sit well with him.

Both groups neared the Raikage saw Hinata smirked this was going to be too easy.

"These are my demands Shogun of the west …."Started Ei but was cut off by a spiking of KI from by his guess the Shogun

"Demands Demands you dare demand any thing after invading my lands and harm my people" shouted Naruto take a step towards Ei who realized the Shogun was no older then 18 or more.

"Look here boy "started Ei but was cut off again by the Shogun .

"No you look you may have 2 Jinchuuriki at your side is a threat to me" said Naruto shocking the three "A small threat but a threat never the less you think you can take what you want".

Both Bee and Yugito looked annoyed being called a small threat.

"That right boy and at my command my Jinchuuriki will level that city if you do not hand over the Hyuuga woman and surrender to me" demanded Ei.

Naruto looked at Hinata then to Ei and raised his middle finger at Ei "Fuck your self ass hole".

Ei looked ready to explode "Bee Yugito now I'll get the Hyuuga" roared Ei as he throws off his Kage robes.

Bee had 2 swords out ready to behead Naruto as Yugito had a kunai out ready to stab Narutos chest.

Hinata and Raven leap back from Ei who lunged after them but was intercepted by the large Samurai.

"Out of my way" stated Ei and actives his -Raiton Armor- and punches at the large Samurai only for his punch to be block by the large spear the Samurai welded any electric shock from the punch had been redirected along the spear staff in to the ground.

"You redirected the electric shock and used charka to protect your hands not bad but I will not be stop by the likes of you" said Ei before he launches a kick at the Samurai head only to be blocked by the shoulder armour making a dent and causing the Samurai to stumble a little only to recover quickly and swings is spear in a wide arc.

Ei saw Samurai try to cut him sure that his-Raiton Armor- would protect him only feel a sharp pain across his chest wide eyed Ei jump away from the spears swing arc to find he had a long cut along his upper chest.

"How did you do that" ask Ei nothing can pierce his armour right?.

"My Dragon fly cutter is renowned for its sharpness as you can see my name is Honda Tadakatsu and I'm your opponent in this battle.

Tadakatsu spins his weapon over his head then gotten in to a ready stance with his spear pointed at Ei, "the Shogun has giving me the duty to stop the likes of you scum"

"Then prepare to face my wrath" shouted Ei and charges at Tadakatsu who meets his charge head on.

Both Jinchuuriki were nearly on top of Naruto who got in to a ready stance and only had his hands on the hilt's of his weapons.

In a flash Naruto draws both weapons and slash at both Jinchuuriki who blocked but the power behind them had force them back much too there surprise.

"I don't take any pride in fighting my fellow Jinchuuriki" said Naruto getting Ei Bee's and Yugito attention.

"Did he" started Ei who was using his metal arm bands to block Tadakatsu weapon.

"Just say" muttered Bee.

"Fellow Jinchuuriki" spoke Yugito.

"-Summoning jutsu-" shouted Naruto and stabs the Dragon blade in to the ground "Earth Dragon".

The ground started to break apart as a large mass extract it self from the very depths of the earth before both Kumo Jinchuuriki now stands a massive Dragon that's seemly was made of living stone.

"**He is there summoner"** Nibi stated with a little fear.

"You know what that thing is" ask Yugito taking a step back she battles Summons before Birds Rats Wolfs Snakes but never a Dragon let alone one that seemly ozooed earth type chakra.

"**Yes meet one of the elemental Dragons that can fight the tailed beasts on even grounds"**

That bit of news made the feeling in Yugito gut sink deeper making her more uneasy.

Earth Dragon throat rumbled as its yellow eyes track both Jinchuuriki then gave out a ear deafen roar that splits the very earth around it.

"That big lizard ant's so tough and every knows lighting zaps though rock every time" said Bee and he throws 2 lighting chakra imbued blades at the dragon's head only to bounce off its rocky hide.

"That not possible" said Yugito.

"Normally lighting can cut though earth mud and stone but most Doton are mostly a few cementers thick Earth Dragons hide is much more thicker and infused with metals your going to need a lot more to pierce it" said Naruto.

"-Land side –"called Naruto do a one handed seal as Earth dragon opened its mouth to spew a thick torrent of mud at both Jinchuuriki.

Both Yugito and Bee jump away from the on coming mud that smashed thought several trees.

"HO YEEHAA" yelled Bee causing a few to stare oddly at him.

"Time to head butt with this lizard and an't no one can beat the bull" rap Bee,

"Being it on bully big Dragon E can beat that old bull" rap Naruto, much to Bee's delight and thought it was a shame he had to kill him.

'That right use you tenet's power and fall right in to the trap' thought Naruto.

In a hidden spot near the battle Aerlla watch the in suing fighting between the Western empire and Kumo behind her a complex seal array was having one last look over before being infused with chakra to prevent smudging when the fuinjutsu is active .

"It wasn't hard to draw in Kumo learning how gunho there Kage is to show off he may have battle prowess and able to inspired his troops but with out forethought" remarked Aerlla .

"Forethought?" asked a seal expert.

"The Raikage could have waited for his allies a extra day could have tipped this battle in there favoured with the combined might of Iwa and Oto who can easily breached the city walls using the snake summons and Iwa Doton jutsus as the Jinchuuriki caused heavy losses to the city guard" explained Aerlla and saw Raven and Hinata.

"For such a large man that Raikage can sure move fast" said Raven little winded.

"I thought he would have gotten us if Tadakatsu-san wasn't there" spoke Hinata looking at Aerlla.

"Tadakatsu is one of the more fear and respected Samurai in the west" said Aerlla "If anyone can handled that brute it's him"

A large tornado of wind and lighting in area were Ei and Tadakatsu were fighting shot up to the sky.

"And Tadakatsu-san isn't pulling his punches today" commented Aerlla " you 2 know what to do" getting nods "good lets do this

By now the Kumo ninjas were already moving towards the city, seeing this Naruto gave a signal along the city walls Rife men appeared as hidden ramparts in the ground opened to allowed hordes of Ninjas and Samurais to charge out.

On the wall stands Date Masamune the one eyed dragon Naruto knew to protect his empire and subjects they needed to embrace new way's of thinking in both war and peace, the land of snow/spring had help greatly the west needed to develop there science and machines

The Date clan were renowned for there armories and work shops seeing as Masamune wiliness to advanced towards the future he may not been granted the honour being one of the Shogun 4 Warlords every one go to him for the best swords and armor to newest machines to improve there way of living.

Masamune had to nod at the Shoguns bravery and skill being in the thick like a true warrior of honor.

"It is time to show that rabble the future of warfare and military might of the empire".

Drawing his sword and one of his pistols "Fire" yelled Masamune as gunpowder smoke and bangs fallowed

Samui saw many of her comrades knocked back by the unknown means fallowing aloud bang, that repeated every time she saw her comrades fall,

Others quickly catch on and began to throw jutsus and Kunai at the city wall blowing holes and hitting the men using those bang weapons wiled at the same time fending off attacks from Ninjas and Samurais.

(Bang)

Then Samui felt a burning pain shot though her body looking at her waist looking down to find a large hole like wound at her side her blood quickly staining her dress, feeling faint Samui drop to her side "every thing is going dark" Samui muttered dimly.

AN No Samui isn't going to die so don't flame me.

AN Sorry for the wait computer problems and I wanted to add more but I felt it would better to give a whole chapter for the battle and with a new computer with no lag problems I will be able to write better scenes RR.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle in fount of western capitol was well under way at the center of this melee

"OH YEA TIME FOR THE BULL" yelled Killbee, red chakra explode from him and started to take shape of a large dull brown skin human torso with a 4 horned bull's head with lines running alone its body and lastly 8 large tentacles in place of legs.

Earth dragon stomped its left front foot and charged ramming its head ageist Hachibi no Ushi-Oni in a match of brute force.

Hachibi roared as it began to push Earth Dragon back as Naruto jumped down when Hachibi fist bashed ageist Earth Dragons head and engaged Yugito in fast pace fight.

Naruto's long sword easy parried Yugito kunai strikes, "is that the best you can do" mock Naruto as he lunged at Yugito forcing her on the defensive and much to Yugito disbelief her Kunai that been reinforced with Nibi charka were nearing there breaking point.

"Don't underestimate me" snarled Yugito her face started to take on Nibi's facial markings.

**"Yugito that is no human made sword it a Demon made weapon it can cause wounds that will not quickly heal and can harm me as well do not summon my form" **shouted Nibi her lazy eye happen to been reminder of a wound that a Demon dealt to her in a battle which Nibi then skinned that Demon in return and kept the pelt in her old lair, but even now she was still partly blind in that eye.

"Now that's more like it" said Naruto swinging his sword destroyed Yugito kunai making the woman back up and lash out a clawed arm of blue ghostly fire at Naruto used his long sword to bat away and caused Nibi pain.

"Aaaaaggghhh" Yugito screamed in pain like her arm had been dipped in burning oil then lit on fire "It's like my chakra on fire" yelled Yugito hold her arm seeing purple wisps of chakra trying to get under her skin.

**"You idiot I told you It can inflict wounds on your body and damage your chakra most importantly I'm made of chakra and that weapon can hurt me as well"** hiss Nibi licking her wound paw seeing as it only a minor cut but it still hurt like mad.

'That why you told me not to summon your form' said Yugito her arm felt numb and then it dawn on her that she can be killed.

Naruto flashed one-handed seals "Doton-earth savage fangs no jutsu" yelled Naruto.

The earth around Yugito began to rise up around her acting on instinct Yugito jumped away before the earth morphed in to a fanged lined jaw that snapped shut.

'No I will not go down like that' thought Yugito and went though hand seals

"Long tailed Electric swing" yelled Yugito as lighting chakra arced in her hand and condensed to form a long whip.

"Take this rraaggh" cried Yugito and lashed out the energy whip at who blocked with the dragon sword Naruto winched as electricity traveled up his arm.

'gaack, that hurts lets see how she likes this' thought Naruto and replaced the brown orb on the dragon sword with a red one

"Katon- Fire Dragon Flame Bullet" said Naruto after finishing the hand signs and blasted out a flame in the shape of 3 dragons.

Yugito back flip away as the flame destroy the spot she was just standing on Yugito draws and throws several kunai at him, Naruto swings both blades with duel flares of chakra deflect them.

Flashing though hand seals "Nibi Ghostly flames" shoutedYugito as she inhaled then exhaled multiple blue fireballs at Naruto who manipulated the chakra aura of both swords in to large battle axes one a evil purple and a fiery orange one swinging both axes at Yugito jutsu both collided with explode force, sending out dust every were causing Yugito to shield her face from the blinding dust, Naruto on the other hand wasn't affected thanks to his mask and goggles.

'I can't see though all this dust' though Yugito.

Seeing Yugito distracted Naruto got up close to her, drawing on dark chakra of the Sword of the Demon King and thrusts out his free arm, in his open palm dark charka collected in to a small orb.

"What?" said Yugito seeing the Shogun was right in her face "Demon kings might" yelled Naruto and the orb explode outwards 100x its former size blowing Yugito back.

"Aaargh" Yugito cried as she is sent tumbling a cross the ground.

"Not like the Rasengan but still packs a heck of a wallop" Naruto said mostly to him self,Oda Nobunaga own Jutsu wile it's mainly meant to take out groups of enemies in one attack, the Rasengan had it beat in being more concentrated and reaching its ultimate destructive power.

But it did give him a few ideas to improve the Rasengan but that was for later as Naruto looked over at were Earth dragon was fighting.

Hachibi roared as it lifted Earth Dragon up and tossed it over well away from the mass fight.

Naruto had asked Earth dragon to limit his power seeing most of his attacks were wide area effect and the attacks that were more controllable he need to be with Earth Dragon to help focused Earth Dragon chakra.

The city didn't need a newly raised mountain or a fissure going to the center of the earth but Hachibi even with his host in full control but can control the amount of charka used in attacks by adding more then the host intented.

Naruto sensed a rise in Hachibi chakra the biiju was going to fire off a Menacing ball

Drawing the Dragon sword and flared his chakra.

Hidden near by 2 sets of reptile eyes snap open, the call had been set to aid their brother.

Chakra began to collect in Hachibi opened mouth as the charka was reaching to its desired potency Hachibi bit down and emit a dark compressed chakra blast, at Earth dragon only to have a powerful lighting blast intercepted Hachibi compressed chakra blast,

Even as Hachibi tried to comprehend on what had just happen a tornado landed on Hachibi cutting the 8-tailed beast with wind blades.

Overhead a green dragon circled over the battle and out an ear perching screech drowning out all noise this was followed by another roar that sounded much like thunder.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Yugito her ears were ringing only to see a black and yellow Dragon attack Hachibi using its mouth and clap down on Hachibi thick arm and started to emit lighting charka shocking the Ushi-Oni.

"That would be Wind dragon and Lighting dragon I had summoned them earlier and had them hid in side the city inner world barrier to keep from being detected" said Naruto his voiced altered by his fox mask,

"You set up a trap didn't for us didn't you," said Yugito watch as Killer Bee had to fight 3 Dragons at the same time wile taking the mother of all beating all at the same time.

"Yes but in all honesty you and your allies managed catch my empire by surprises my warlords were going to post several small armies along the eastern boarder to prevent any fighting that may break out before Lighting and Earth respected Damiyo's pull on your village's leashes making you all heel like the dog's you are".

Yugito ire grew from that jab "what are you talking about the Damiyo he can't control my village were independent from his ruling in turn are hired out by him and other people from Lighting".

Naruto chuckled at Yugito making her madder, "Stop that" snapped Yugito.

"How very amusing" said Naruto taking a page from Nobunaga's book on how to insult people "The Konoha ninja had left with my most trusted aid to the land of fire with a scroll on the trade banned wile my trusted aid had some family business in Konoha.

"What how would that stop Kumo or much less Iwa" said Yugito 'family business?'.

"I'll dumb down for your seeing as your are ignorant on how the world works beyond a hidden village walls a Damiyo controls the land and the flow of money that funds the every day operations of a village to support the number of ninja your village has as local lords pay for mission to keep your village run now when a Damiyo becomes displeased with a ninja village he can cut the cash flow and order his lords to sent missions to some other village and let your village die out" said Naruto planting his sword in to the ground in front of him.

Yugito was stunned and almost miss the tingling sensation creeping up along her body,

"What the…" muttered Yugito and saw lines of seals snake along her skin that was visible.

"Look like my mother has your chakra lock in," remark Naruto "Its call 4 Four Divination Image binding Jutsu, much like the 4 Four Image Seal I use to have remarked Naruto, catching Yugito attention.

"Use to have…"said Yugito then her eyes widen as her chakra and Nibi chakra were being seal before losing conciseness.

Nibi felt the connection with Yugito closed to a thin all most undetectable line.

Naruto walk towards the fallen form of Yugito lines of seals glowed briefly before being set.

Naruto stared down at Yugito "Sorry for what going to happen to both of you but you will be thankful after" said Naruto as a platoon of his troops appear to take Yugito away knowing first hand how much pain she going to be in removing abijuu and not be killed, but the up side getting the same chakra reserves as there bijuu.

Aerlla gasp as sweat poured down her face as she sat in the middle of the glowing seal array.

Surrounding were 8 ninja and samurai sitting cross-legged around the array holding a tiger seal.

"Aerlla-sama are you alright" asked Hinata seeing the strain the elder Roth face and seeing only Aerlla was the only one being strained Hinata only felt her chakra being drawn from her with out any ill effects.

"That normal for this level of seal, my mother is doing all the work we are just lack of any better words to describe chakra batteries, We would feel the strain as well if we didn't have good chakra control," said Raven but even though the stoic mask she didn't like this as much as her even more so.

"I understand," said Hinata still frowning.

"I am grateful for your concern Hinata-chan" said Aerlla "I'm not going let a bit of strain slow me down that's the reason you are here this Jutsu needs only 3 and if some thing that force the other 5 to leave I will be depending on you and Raven to back me up under stand.

Hinata nods "I'll do my best",

Aerlla smiled "I know you will just don't place any limit on what you can do".

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Aerlla closed her eyes the 2 tails charka has been suppress now for the 8tails that would be easier seeing the beast in full form, and holding his own ageist 3 dragons seeing as both said sides were pounding at each other had there been no bystanders Aerlla didn't doubt the power those 4 would unleash would change the landscape.

Ei wasn't happy and when he isn't happy things get destroyed and so the cause of him being un happy has to be destroyed but the problem with this plan of action was that the target of his rage wasn't cooperating.

"Just die already" yelled Ei as he launched a thrust kick at Tadakatsu who take it full on in the gut Ei smirked seeing Tadakatsu body bend around as he lets go of his dragon fly cutter only to have both of Tadakatsu hands grip around his ankle as he dig in his heels in, Tadakatsu pivoted on his heel and spin throws Ei who landed on the ground with a thud.

Punching the ground in anger Ei got back up just as Tadakatsu used his foot to kick up his weapon.

"I was hoping for a better fight from one the east's mighty Kages

I'm bit disappointment" spoke Tadakatsu.

Ei glared at the Samurai and then senesced Yugito chakra faded 'something must had drained Yugito chakra and my little brother has his hands full with those damn summon's'

"Darui, C" yelled Ei as 2 Kumo ninja disengaged from the main battle and were at his side.

"Right here boss" said Darui "I hate to say this boss we are getting our butt's kicked".

"We can still turn this around C I need you find group near the main battle" said Ei as C nodded and began to seek out the group's chakra it seemed that what ever protected the city from sensor ninja only worked on the out side, in side C can detect the amount of chakra with in the city was staggering.

"So you figured it out," muttered Tadakatsu,

"I found a group over there" shout C and pointed in the direction making Ei grin .

Tadakatsu surged forward "I will not aloud this"

"Darui keep that samurai out of my hair" yelled Ei as he ran full speed in the direction Aerlla location.

"Right Boss" replied Darui and made hand seals.

"Ranton -Laser Circus" said Darui a halo of bright energy spreads from his hands as several bright beams shoots out at Tadakatsu who is in gulfed in explosion.

Just as the dust settled Tadakatsu spear shot out at Darui making him winched as he just avoided getting gutted but still got a gash on his side.

C's eyes widen 'no way this samurai is human' C felt the amount of chakra Tadakatsu is on par with Ei's level.

"Damn that's not good at all" grunted Darui as he found Tadakatsu unharmed protected by a chakra aura.

"A most potent jutsu but you will not stop me," said Tadakatsu before he surges his chakra "I am a man of few equals" the chakra aura around Tadakatsu, grows.

"Well that's good to know but I'm the boss's right hand man and when he said I do to the best of my skills" said Darui.

"Your loyalty is something I can respect May you fall with honor " remark Tadakatsu and charged at Darui.

Ei smashed aside Ninja Samurai anything that got in his path, unknowingly tripping a seal.

Aerlla almost had Hachibi chakra lock she only needed a few…..

"Damn it someone is heading this way," shouted Aerlla, 3 ninja and 2 Samurai got up and left to stall who ever was heading their way.

Ei saw 2 Samurai fallowed by 3 ninja seemly come from thin air, 'So that why nobody saw them they used a Genjutsu to hid added the sensor blocker around the city and the only way to find them you had to be with in sensor blocker range not bad, but not good enough'

"Aah" cried Ei as he speeds up as both Samurai tired to bisect him at the waist using their katana.

Ei jumps in to the air just as the both were in mid swing Ei twits in the air and lands behind both Samurai he then grabbed the back sides of both Samurai heads then surged his chakra incensing the power of his Raiton no Yoroi shocking both Samurai, who violently spasm as lighting chakra is sent in to there bodies.

Letting go of both Samurai who fell down with smoke coming from under their amour and clothes.

The remaining group decides that fighting the Raikage in to hand to hand wasn't a good idea.

Naruto was already heading towards Aerlla's position normally he would have used the flying thunder god but he didn't want a repeat of the exploding note debacle it was long time before his and adopted mother's eyebrows to grow back.

Using a time space jutsu with an active sealing array near by added tail beast chakra is not something he wouldn't like to see end result of it happing.

Avoiding the main battle Naruto had hoped that he wouldn't be delayed but luck wasn't on his side today.

Karui and Omoi spotted the Shogun and attacked him,

"Raiton- Electromagnetic Murder" shouted Omoi and sent a blast of lighting at Naruto, hitting him as Karui appeared in front of Naruto "Kumo style- Front Beheading" and takes Naruto head,

"Ha got him" smirked Karui only for that smirk to fall with the headless body went up in smoke,

"A clone?" stated Karui "I thought Samurai didn't do clones".

"It seems that this one can" Said Omoi.

"Fucking cowered" yelled Karui, only to have a hand grab her ankle "What?"

"Karui look out" shouted Omoi.

"I'm been call a lot things" said Naruto as he emerged from the ground using Doton "But I am no cowered" snarled Naruto and punches Karui in the back forcing chakra in to her that exits out from her chest in a blue burst of chakra, causing her to spit out blood, Naruto letting her go Karui drops to her knees wide eyed dropping her sword and falls to the ground face first.

"You damn teme" shouted Omoi as he gets in to a stance.

"That I am when the need arises" said Naruto turning to face Omoi and draws the blade of the Demon king, "I really don't have time to fight I got to stop you kage from interfering with the sealing".

"Kumo- Style Crescent Moon Beheading" shouted Omoi using a large extent of his physical capabilities.

Naruto blocked the ferocious velocity of the swing and the force set him stumbling a few steps back.

Both sword welders ran at each other and clash again.

Jiraiya had arrived at the capital of the western empire having been in Mount Myōboku for a few months, and was shocked to find that Konoha was at war with Oto Iwa and Kumo he went to see Naruto if he can help knowing even with his anger towards Konoha, he wouldn't want it destroyed, humbled yes but not destroyed Kuubi on the other hand would let Konoha take a beating before helping

"Damn I must have been gone longer then I thought" said Jiraiya using his spy glass to watch the battle unfold, "Hehe not bad using your self as bait those Dragons can handle a pair of Jinchuriki…? Is that Hinata? Tsunade must have set a team already I hope he didn't kill any of them well I guess Hinata got her true love heehee that would be a plot line for my next….ah damn Ei must have used his brain it was bounded to happen some day I guess the ever gallant Jiraiya will have to save day".

Closeing up his spy glass and ran at speed thought impossible for some one his age if he wasn't a ninja.

Jiraiya thought back to the day he found Naruto to say Jiraiya was surprises that the gaki was the Shogun of the west, or that Naruto would be happy to see him, he was not happy.

Flash back start

Jiraiya was staring at a maid rear end as she dusts the room 'Yoki got that animal in the bed feel to them it must be the tails heeheehee'

Jiraiya knew about Yoki thanks to his contract with the toads, and was glad they were thriving here in the west sadly the Yoki tribes in the east were wiped out in the clan wars and the first Hidden war or forced off there lands by the Damiyo's growing power and gotten labeled as dirty and casteless or worst inhuman monsters didn't help them.

He guessed the Warlords saw them as extra bodies for there armies even a few Yoki were Warlords them selves and were among the most fearsome in there times or married in to a fare number of Samurai and Ninja clans even few became Damiyo.

Jiraiya shakes his head history now his thought's were on other things that would be rated MA so he was about to do the Jiraiya moves on the maid (make some cheesy pick lines and grab her ass then get a slap to the face in return) when the Door open and KI filled the room scaring the maid.

"What the hell are you doing here Jiraiya" snarled Naruto.

'I guess he still angry at me' thought Jiraiya and for once wish he called him Ero-sennin

"Shogun-sama" said the now trembling and afraid maid she knew he was a very kind man but she never seen him that angry before and was glad she wasn't the object of his anger.

Naruto jested with his head the maid bowed and quickly left.

'He has some nerve being here after he turned his back to me when I needed him the most' Naruto thought and thinking of unleashing his legions of Samurai and his hordes of ninja on the self proclaimed super pervert, or at lest the female ones after telling them about Jiraiya's hobby it will be luck if there would be a body to bury after.

'Not like I didn't except he be all happy giving out hugs and kisses' thought Jiraiya as Naruto walk towards him.

"How the hell did you find me Jiraiya" said Naruto "and why shouldn't I put a de-manning on site order for every hot spring in the west my subjects do not like to be spied on by dirty old men".

Jiraiya flinched at the tone and that de-manning part, "Naruto I won't ask you to forgive me what I did was unforgivable I can't even look at your parents in the eyes when I pass I am sure as hell your mother will kick my ass before your father would have".

"So you know my parents", stated Naruto still glaring at him "but still you betray me I was banished for doing my duty and for my trouble I got 2 holes in my chest and the back sides of my so called friends" Naruto was yelling by this time.

"But when I heard that you used Kyuubi chakra a full tails worth I couldn't think strait your parents died because of Kyuubi when I did got my thoughts together its was already too late so before your banishment date I left a scroll in you apartment" said Jiraiya.

Naruto blinked "So you were the one".

"Yea old man Sarutobi gave me that scroll and that letter a week before he died, and told me to give it to you when turned 16 or you got kicked out of the village".

That made Naruto blink the old man had foreseen something like this.

"Damn it after hearing that it's now kind of hard to hate you, I still don't like you or even trust you that's got to be earned backed", said Naruto " but if you pull anything that put my subjects in danger I will make Kyuubi's attack on Konoha look tame".

That was a threat worth its weight in gold if it was money 'You changed Naruto but still the same young man who will protect around him you would have made a excellent Hokage'.

Jiraiya nodded and went on "As for finding you well your exploits are very well know back east as the man who united the war torn west and your whisker marks are very rare seeing as there was another one with those whisker marks still going around as Naruko eh".

Naruto smirked he was going to see the look on his face when he finds out the name of the owner of the second set of whisker marks in the west.

"So can you not put de-manning on site order on me because seeing such fine inspiration for my books would make my day really".

Naruto was about to say something when Raven and Maria entered the room and Jiraiya paled a bit and was trying to find a way out.

"Something wrong you 2 are all red faced," asked Naruto.

"Big brother there was a breach in the palace we were taking a bath in the outdoors hot spring when some long white hair old man dress a kabuki player ninja had been watching us we only found him after hearing some giggling" said Raven her cheeks tinted red.

"We nearly had him too but running around the palace grounds in wet towels wasn't something we wanted to do" finished Maria bushing a bit.

Jiraiya nose started bleed at hearing 'running' and 'in wet towels' filing the Big brother info for later.

Naruto was now scowling at him again and was about to lay down the law of this land down when a sexy looking red haired Yoki woman with fox ears and a tail came in, rubbing her forehead like she was having a head ach "Kit I just got word of a number of complaints about a long haired man dressed up like a kabuki player crossed with ninja that can summon toads or some kind of toad man peeking on 20 hot spring baths with in the city all of them the female kind, you want me to hunt him down and use dear old Ero-Sennin as a chew toy" she said before spotting Jiraiya.

"Mmh" hummed the fox woman Jiraiya blinked at her eyes Yoki don't have silted pupils even the cat breeds don't have them nor had he seen such a bright shade of red eyes before and she looked very familiar lastly how did she know that damned nick name.

Naruto just looked at Jiraiya and smiled before her answered, " Raven-chan Maria-chan this is Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin meet my sisters.

"Ah hehehe Hi wait a sec sisters?" said Jiraiya as he stopped backing away as both sisters blinked at him before they started to put out KI 'Damn it' cursed Jiraiya.

"That's that hentai" said Maria now very angry, as her twin draws a kunai.

"I got adopted, by the Roth clan when I first arrived in the west and they saved my life not knowing or caring who I am after hearing my life story" replied Naruto, smiling.

"Oh" said Jiraiya before he resumed backing away.

"Allow me to introduce my self I' am Kyuubi" said the red head and she smiled and counted down.

"SAY WHAT" shouted Jiraiya then both twins lunged at him.

Flash back end

Jiraiya shivered after that Naruto letting the twins have their 3 pounds of flesh 3 buckets worth of blood a few bones and his right kidney Naruto explained the whole Kyuubi being freed and him being not dead and all, Kyuubi body was made of blood drawn from Naruto mixed with Fox yoki blood making Kyuubi a Uzumaki blood relation and Naruto child, thought both were implanted came out from Kushina but was a elder sister younger brother relationship.

Jiraiya sighed it was confusing some times but to matter at hand.

"Put me down aaaagghhh" shouted the ninja as lighting chakra danced all over his body.

Ei lifted the last ninja over his head and shouted "Liger Bomb" and smashes the western ninjas head first onto the ground the force breaking the earth around Ei along with the ninja's neck.

Ei smirked seeing the Genjutsu had dispelled showing Aerlla Raven and Hinata sitting in a seal array.

"It seem this battle isn't a total lost after all" said Ei, seeing Hinata and making her skin crawl then noted Raven and Aerlla's unusual looks ' they have a Kekkei Genkai' he thought as he moved to kill Aerlla.

"Don't move or the 8 tails will break free," shouted Aerlla's she needed only a few more seconds but she doubted the man in front of would let her.

"Die" shouted Ei and raised his fist to smashed Aerlla head in

"Mother no" said Raven as she Hinata were about break from there spots in the seal array when someone strikes the Raikage with such force sent him flying in the city wall.

The person who had sent him flying turned to Aerlla "that's the Raikage I'm not impressed" scoffed the now female, as another person joined her, was a woman younger by a few years.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you" said Aerlla as the 8 tails chakra was being sealed and she can move thought very tired the prospect of fighting the Raikage in her weaken state wasn't pleasing idea to her seeing the remains of the other 5 in there group.

"Had some Trouble" remarked the Woman wearing female styled Samurai Armour.

"But we were able to dispatch them" remarked younger woman.

"Who are you" asked Hinata, and woman turned to her, "You must be the one the shogun wanted me to guard I'mTachibana Ginchiyo" the woman said shouldering a large hammer that she used to bat away the Raikage she placed her free hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to her waist.

"I am Honda Inahime my lady" spoke the younger one and readies her bow.

"Is Tadakatsu.." asked Hinata having only met Tadakatsu today and hadn't had a talk with him before this battle started.

"He my father" replied Inahime.

Hinata thought Tadakatsu was stern much like her father and would have most likely had Inahime married off to some one like she had been but it wasn't the case

Hachibi no Ushi-Oni struggled as lines of seals snaked along its skin the 3 dragons backed off a little.

**"Bee we in trouble"** growled Hachibi in all of things Hachibi didn't want to fight were the elemental dragons let alone fighting 3 of them luckily for Hachibi they hadn't been using there more powerful attacks not wanting to damage the city.

Hachibi on the other hand had no problem with leveling cities and would have wiped Earth Dragon from the face of this world or at the very lest badly wound the over grown lizard or would have if Lighting Dragon hadn't stopped the beam.

'I know I know' thought Killer bee as he felt his chakra along with Hachibi being sealed.

"Now seal" shouted Aerlla.

**"Ah crud"** stated Hachibi as he felt a pulse then everything turned black.

Hachibi body for lack of wording to describe it fizzed out leaving behind a dazed Killer Bee that had seals running all over his body.

"Nothing can stop the bull" said Kill Bee with both arms raised only to have a stray leaf lands on his right on his head and Killer Bee keeled over.

Seeing this made the 3 elemental dragons sweat dropped at this even Earth Dragon nudged Killer Bee body with its talon to see if he would get back up.

After a minute Killer Bee was still out cold all 3 Dragons roared in victory.

The Kumo army saw that both jinchūriki were down small groups began to surrender.

Ei had dug him self out from under the rubble and saw his brother defeated he was too late then he remembered what that old man had said was now haunting him.

Flash back start

"Well I wonder if you thought on what you will stand to lose when you face the Shogun" said the elder.

Flash back end

Victory was in his grasp only to be snatch away by this boy no this Shogun, his brother was defeated and was being taken away to a fate unknown his army was being whittled away Ei was powerful but even he couldn't fight off a whole army by him self.

"But I can make him pay" said Ei the only thing he had cared about was taken he might as well do the same an eye for an eye or in this case blood for blood.

"He getting back up" muttered Inahime Ginchiyo click her teeth seeing the man getting back up.

"Lady Hinata I need you and Raven to get Aerlla-dono out of here" said Ginchiyo she had seen that look before on people who have nothing left to lose.

Hinata was about to protest, "Do not make me knock you girl and have Ina carry you have done enough" said Ginchiyo, "Aerlla-dono wouldn't stand a chance ageist this guy in the shape she is in now".

Aerlla looked drained the sealing had taken a toll on her mentally Raven was by her side already, fight or flight, never one to allow harm to those couldn't defend them selves Hinata nodded and helped Aerlla up.

Inahime was already fire off arrows at Ei but his speed made him a hard target to hit

"Lets see if you can dodged this," said Inahime and charged her arrow with charka, "Volley" shouted Inahime, and let lose her arrow at before it glowed and split in to a 100 arrows,

Ei countered "Raiton-Shield" lighting exploded outwards deflecting Inahime attack,

Inahime cursed under her breath and draws another arrow from her quiver but Ei was to close, but Ginchiyo got between him and her.

Ginchiyo swings the large hammer at only to have Ei grab the pole the hammer is attached to and in show of brute strength flings Ginchiyo way before turning to Inahime and kicks her in the stomach make her spit out blood.

Ginchiyo came at Ei again "Is that the best you got" said Ginchiyo her sword crackled with lighting "Lighting god strike" and sent a powerful blast of lighting at Ei but his lighting Armour block it

"You want my best then you have it," roared Ei then came at Ginchiyo faster then before.

Ginchiyo lashed out with her with her sword and fallowed up by the hammer, Ei blocked the sword with his armband but got knocked to the side but rebounds back and performed a Lariat and closed lined Ginchiyo,

Ginchiyo got to her hands and knees to get back up but Ei delivered a powerful over hammer blow that made a crater around her body knocking Ginchiyo down for the count.

Several arrows nearly hit him and then turned to Archer woman and attacked batting away the bladed bow from the Archer Ei proceeded to pound her in to the ground

Inahime tried to fend off Ei attack but gotten knocked back down by a devastating blow from Ei that made her see stars as lighting chakra danced alone her body as she dropped to the ground.

Ei then grabs Inahime by her hair as he get ready to part her head from her shoulders.

2 kunai bounced off his lighting armor making Ei turns to see a pitch-black drill spinning, right at him tossing Inahime to the side and dodged only to received a blast of chakra in the vague form of lion's head.

"Gentle 2 step- twin lion fists" said Hinata as both palms were engulfed in blue chakra in the form of 2 snarling lion heads, Hinata made sure not make contact with the lighting covering the man who commanded the village that had caused her a lot of grief in her life.

Feeling many of his charka points being seal as the lion brushed past him the other one was doing hand seals.

"Art of sealing -Chakra bind" shouted Raven as she slammed both hands on to the ground a seal array circled surrounded him and held him in place.

Naruto finally arrived only to find the Raikage held in placed by a seal array held by Raven as the said man was being glared at by Hinata which wasn't to surprising given her history with Kumo in general.

"Aah not what I was excepting" said Naruto as he placed 4 kunai in 4 directions around the Raikage holding the seal array in place.

Raven realest the hand seal she was holding but ready a few weapons in case the Raikage broke free it was unlikely given the seal array nature it block the impulse to move on mental level.

Tadakatsu arrived with back up and went to check on Inahime and Ginchiyo both were knocked out Ginchiyo armor saved her from most of the blows but Ina didn't and had to be taken to healers right away.

"You and me both" remarked Jiraiya as a large orange toad wearing a blue vest and black gloves cradled Aerlla.

Both of them nearly ran in to him before Hinata turned and ran back to towards the Raikage with Raven right behind her shouting for her to stop only to have her joining Hinata leaving him with Aerlla who warned him not to touch her in places she did not want to be touch (like the majority of her body) so he had to summon a toad to carry her.

"I will get revenge for this brat" said Ei only to have Naruto hold his long sword to his neck.

"You are in no way able to make threats or promises…" said Naruto and saw the scowl on the mans face "you don't like having being on the losing end I can easily kill you and your ninja and level your village to the ground, your fate is my hands or to some one who your village has cause a lot of pain to" spoke Naruto.

"Well this might be interesting," muttered Jiraiya knowing what Naruto was doing.

"Hinata would you like to have Kumo destroyed" asked Naruto looking at Hinata.

"What?"

Will Hinata have Kumo destroyed or spare Kumo and what will Kyuubi face in Konoha will be revel next chapter.

Cold eyes Burning Will update is next but Kumo no Naruto will be put on the back burning for now seeing as dracohalo117 has started to hate Hinata and a new story I had been toying with may be posted here's a preview

The broken

The 4th Hokage sighed 13 years after the sealing Kyuubi in his own son the village had been cruel to him even with him self being Hokage didn't stop the attacks that lead to horrible event's that happen a mere 4 years ago left its mark on the next generation.

Thinking back to the day that chilled his blood even now.

Bodies laid about and as people started to back away in fear at what had just happen.

"Sister Sister" wile one girl who shakes the still body of her sister whose blood pooled all around her another young girl white eyes had a insane look on her face as she stared at the blood on her hands and his own son staring at him with his eyes red.

Before red chakra flared and lash out cutting thought flesh and bone.

Shaking his head he spoke "Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto are planning to attack in the later stages of the Chunin exams no doubt there be 2 or more Jinchuuriki in the first strike taking them out with in the village wall will be bloody but Konoha will take heavy losses leaving us open to attack from Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto combined force".

The Room exploded with shouting Minato closed his eyes knowing there was nothing he can think up that would insure there village would see another sun rise.

"I proposed using The broken in the second part of the Chunin exams" spoke Aerlla her hooded and masked face looked up, every one had to remember who she was, after the Event it was age's since the last time had she spoken with in this room most of the time she didn't bother even coming.

A civilian tried to take the Roth clan seat once giving the civilian a over whelming vote majority only to have kunai rammed in to the back of his head by Aerlla when she did come to a meeting and shoved the body off her seat and sat there like nothing happen.

"Are you mad those monsters would sooner turn on us then attack the enemy" yelled a civilian.

"I wouldn't blame them this village seen to turn on heroes," said Aerlla digging up the past that many had forgotten or wanted to forget.

"So say the Demon follower," muttered another.

"Why thank you its better to stand behind a Damon" said Aerlla and removed her mask making the entire room go pale or looked away as just Minato closed his eyes.

"Then standing ageist one" spoke Aerlla placing the mask back on her face "I learn that first hand".

"If I give the ok for The broken to be used will they turn on us" said Minato know The broken were there best super weapons ageist Suna Iwa Kumo and Oto own super weapons as he hated to think them as weapons like that.

"Hokage sama you not really thinking on using them" said Danzo.

"Why are you ageist this Danzo you always wanted them turn in to weapons or is the fact that they're not your weapons" said Aerlla.

"I don't like your tone" said Danzo.

"I don't like you being in this room with me so we are even in that regard" stated Aerlla.

Minato knew Aerlla strong dislike for the Danzo seeing as his Root had a hand in making the Broken 2 of them happen to her children.

"Enough" shouted Minato "Aerlla you haven't answered me".

"No baring any one from mouthing off or direct challenging them other then that keep you're distant even when they restrain and be nice when they talk to you they tend to nose around".

"Nose around?" question Minato.

"If they find some one that peaks there interest they poke and prod much like a Fox" said Aerlla.

"You can not be really thinking on unleashing them" said Danzo, what's the point of having weapons if there uncontrollable.

"If you aloud this it must be during the second round prelims" stated Aerlla.

"I agree letting them unsupervised in the forest of death with so many genin is a blood bath in the making" said Minato.

"And why not let run free they will take out the other villages teams giving leaf a free pass" stated a civilian.

"Idiot" stated Arella, as Minato looked annoyed why do civilians had to be so stupid.

"How dare you ugly scar faced bitch" yelled the civilian but stopped when a crushing amount of KI was aimed at him "the Hokage meant in a bloodbath as in total and complete".

"But wouldn't that happen if there in a enclosed" asked Shikaku Nara.

"Enclosed to a small area we can better restrained them and there not stupid to bring a building down on there own heads or try anything with the number of ninja anbu and the Hokage with in the same room" said Arella.

"But wouldn't giving then a pass on first parts of the exams show favoritism" saidHiashi Hyūga.

Aerlla stared at Hiashi "not if it's a three on one battle"

"The forest of death is base on a mission that involved fighting wile protecting valid documents seeing as the Broken are getting a pass on that" finished Hiashi.

"But it will still be seen as plot to take out the Jinchuuriki and sent a clear warning to the other villages to back off" said Shikaku.

"That why a Konoha team will have to be sacrificed" stated Arella that caused the clan counsel to shout in anger the Rookery 9 was made up of clan heirs and all 3 teams were entered.

"Are you forgetting who is on the broken?" stated Aerlla making the room feel colder "if you didn't want them put in danger then you shouldn't have trained them as ninja so suck it up".

Clan counsel shut their mouths or glared at her.

"Don't forget that members of every clan even my own had a hand in making the broken" said Aerlla "besides Hinata wanted to fight one of the more season genin teams or a member of team Gai".

Hiashi eyes widen

"Hokage-sama I must ask you not used the Broken" said Hiashi knowing what team or more to the point who Hinata wanted to fight.

What do you think? RR.


	7. Chapter 8

Note- this is a re post of the last chapter after this the next chapter will have Kyuubi facing Narutos x friends at the Hyuuga clan home followed by Iwa and Oto trek though a forest filled with Demon Onis and giant walking trees before facing the might of western empire.

The battle in front of the capital lowing down to its end the west as the clear victor.

Workers healers and more guards began to exit the western capitol to began to clean up the after battle sorting out the dead and wounded to rounding up the prisoners, speaking of prisoners.

"Keep marching you dog's" barked a high ranking Samurai, he had no love for these eastern invaders he along with every one knows about the massacre at one of broader villages along the land of earth boarder, the ranking Samurai knew these 'ninja' no it would be a insult his ninja comrades, these 'kumo' weren't involved in the massacre but still were invaders but those from 'Oto and 'Iwa' would feel the empire wrath if the beings of shrouding mist didn't finish them off first.

Hinata smiled as lines of Kumo ninja their hands tied behind their backs glaring or muttering threats at her because she wore the Raikage's hat and has the blood line there village coveted to gain for so long but were unable to anything about this as they were marched to awaiting wagons that would transport them to border by really tall and very strong samurai.

"I got to say Naruto has a very large effect on you" said Raven standing beside Hinata guarding her from any Kumo ninja that may try something if they get pass the troops from the Juggernaut Regiment one Naruto's more elite troops he had at his command.

Made up of entirely of Ogres who excel at taking down forts, fighting large summons, or demons to war engines to pretty much anything that needed walking slabs of muscle to beat it down

Ogre's are another sub-race of human's living in the west along the Yoki were driven from the east because they were feared for there large size 8ft compared to normal 6ft and strength that surpass a human even a ninja using chakra.

Often portrayed wearing spotted yellow loincloths wielding spiked cub, who make off with women that were taken from villages they had raided to be there slaves and used to birth more ogres.

In realty Ogre's are very civilized and devoted to ones family renowned for there stone and metal works as much for there raw strength many major building projects to mining and logging will have work gangs of Ogre's doing the heavy lifting.

In war the Warlords who have Ogre's in there army will used as there front line heavy hitters, crew for there siege engines, to body guards, nothing other then facing a horde of Demons can inspire so much fear then a Ogre towering over the battlefield in full samurai armor wielding massive weapons capable of taking out men like wheat falling to a sickle.

Naruto used them too but not in the normal way.

Naruto's campaign to unite the west Naruto had all ready formed the core a large army he gained after he killed Oda along clans that originally wanted to form a hidden village with the Roth clan but still pale to the power the major warlords wielded.

Kuuybi Aerlla and Naruto along with small army travel to the Howling Mountain range near Ryuu temple were he gained the Dragon sword.

He was looking for more allies seeing much of Oda's territory had been carved up by his former generals who were already fighting with each other, the only reason that Naruto wasn't already up to his arm pits in enemies because he had inherited Oda's elite troops who were very commented in uniting the lands under one banner after Oda had declared Naruto as the one who will surpass him basely cemented there loyalty and were ranked the most feared fighting force in the west, one finial act of the Demon king was to insured Naruto would last long enough to surpass him .

After setting camp he went for a walk but heard some one crying for help that lead him to a very tall woman being attack by slavers who already had both of her arms in snared by loop poles trying to subdue her by getting another loop snare around her throat and started to choke her, never the one to aloud some thing like this to happen Naruto did what he did best he went in fists flying.

After getting the woman freed he found out he had saved the daughter of an Ogre clan leader from slavers who had plagued the Mountain region for years, and she was to wed the son of another Ogre clan leader that lived in the valley below.

She had only one escort that would draw less attention but had been killed earlier and lost much of her clothing and what she is wearing was tore and dirty but thankful Naruto was good at mending clothing and Aerlla happen to have summon pact with the kage crows and sent a crow to woman's home village and return with a fresh change of clothes

A day later Kyuubi Aerlla and Naruto escorted the woman to her village much to the joy of the woman's husband to be but felt this was a bittersweet moment for some reason.

When Naruto was comforted with a line up of some 30 young Ogre's many who were having tearful good bys with their families like it was for the last time which upon seeing made Naruto very confused.

Aerlla had an idea what was going on but she only had heard of this till now.

Normally in the past Warlords would do a favor like getting the slavers and bandits to stop raiding there village who were most likely under the command of said Warlord who in-return wanted there most able sons and daughters to fight in there army most that go are never seen again.

After having been told Naruto did some thing that shocked the Ogre's he asked them if they wanted to join if they didn't then it was ok and he would leave them in peace before Naruto left he said he would get rid of slavers and asked for nothing in return.

This had a very large impact on the Ogres when Naruto was fighting a losing battle with that same gang of slavers who had the aid of a group of Moth Demons who had a taste for blood from young women and children in return for there 'meal' the Moth Demons would aid the Slavers form time to time.

Kyuubi had her hands full with the bigger ones along with Arella who had summoned the Crow boss and few other Crows did battle in the air with the smaller Moth Demons.

The acidic silk that they spat out didn't help matters and the amount was a fire hazer limiting Kyuubi's attacks to her tails and the odd futon jutsu.

It seemed Naruto campaign would end in defeat and would have order a withdraw then something amazing happen

From the surrounding hill's and tree line 100's of Ogre's came running welding clubs spears and giant swords the mere site of that many Ogre's charge strait for them made the slavers break and ran this had turn the battle in to Naruto favor,

Kyuubi finally managed to score a hit on Moth Demon leader knocking the large demon down to the ground upon were Kyuubi sent streams of fire at the demon moth and burned it to death as for the smaller Moth Demons.

Seeing there leader killed in such a matter did what any creature with self presentation in the fore front of there mind, they fled as fast as their wings can carry them or would have if Kyuubi shot out a fire stream and several Fuuton users haven't sent out a massive wind fueled fire storm that was seen for mile around.

After the battle with the after glow of the burning remains of the moth demons, Naruto meet with the Ogre's from different clans asked if they can still join his army offer is still open.

They wanted to return a favor for not forcing them to fight and they were tired of losing sons and daughters to the Warlords after hearing his vow to end the endless wars that plagued the west and wanted to help make it so.

The Ogre's proved to be battle winners seeing as one Ogre in full armor was terrorizing site seeing a full Regiment was a mass rout when facing them this was the downfall of many minor warlords.

"I think so to", replied Hinata.

When Naruto ask her if she wanted Kumo leveled, she had been leaning towards that idea because of her attempted kidnapping that lead to the death of her uncle and the start of her lose her dignity and self worth.

Hinata thought on what should she do even as Ei mocked her saying she didn't have the guts to order a village to be wipe out, that remarked eared Ei a kunai to the shoulder thrown by Raven.

Then it dawn on Hinata making her smile 'Kumo wanted power and strength along with being very prideful of there strength so she will stick it to them were it would hurt the most', turning to Naruto with a smile, making Naruto wonder what did she had plan.

Take away their power and strength along with their pride, Irony he really like that idea.

"You damn Hyuuga wench when I get free you and that gray skinned slut beside you will pay for along with that little punk you call a Shogun you heard me –you-will-pay- " yelled Ei who had been fitted with Oxen plow harness and both of his hands chained to the harness, he been pulled along by 2 fully armored Ogres there whole body were covered in armor save for there bare arms that showed off there muscles, muscles that happen to be bigger then the Raikage's.

"Not after the Shogun uses his political power to make your life a living hell" said Raven there was no way there home lands leader would approved of this unwanted attack on the Empire, "you be kissing your Daimyo's rear so much you forget all about this" finished Raven.

"Never" Ei snarled as his Ogre handlers drag him away.

"Thank you for this lovely Hat" remarked Hinata as a parting shot making the Raikage roar in rage.

"Definitely a very very large effect" remarked Raven as the Kumo ninjas before getting on the wagon had their chakra seal off and the seal masters were not gentle about it.

"-Chakra binds 5 points seal-" said the ninja doing the sealing.

"Aagh" cried Samui as a seal got burned in to her stomach adding to her discomforted of the wound on her side.

The doctors removed the 'bullet' and patched up her wound even healing the internal damage the bullet had caused.

"This is not cool," muttered Samui as she was loaded up on to the wagon.

"You said it sister," remarked Kanri her spine and chakra were thrown out whack needed to be healed before getting her chakra sealed off.

Omoi had several deep wounds and was knocked out along with Darui who has severer chakra burns and broken bones.

"This was a bad idea" stated Samui no one said otherwise.

The Palace sealing room.

Bee's head hurts like when his brother body slams him for the first time opening his eyes he found him self strapped down to a alter stripped bare save fore his pants in side a in closed room and surrounding him were 8 hooded persons.

"Yo the Bee isn't one for whips and bondage ye heard" said Killer Bee getting irked looks from them before they began to draw seals on his body starting from his -Iron brand shield-.

After almost an hour of careful drawing the whole altar was surrounded by a circle of intricate symbols and several lines going to bee's seal and naval.

Bee did know much about seals, how his-Iron brand shield- work to several others and recognized the Uzumaki style mix with another style likely from the west.

Off to his right another circle had been prep and with a bowl fulled with some kind of red liquid on the other alter.

"Well look who's up comfy" said Naruto with a grin.

" Yo if this is about the whole trying to kill you it wasn't my idea I was just fallowing orders" said Bee.

"Heh you wouldn't believed how many times I heard 'I was only following orders' and nothing turned out the way one would think when you do fallow orders' I was fallowing orders and completed it then I was betrayed by every one save one and banished" said Naruto.

"So that means no hard feeling ya hearing me" said Bee with a grin and would have bumped fists with him if he weren't tied down.

"Oh there's hard feeling alright" said Naruto in a dark tone "you and the other one are very powerful ninjas that Kumo has be sides the Raikage, I'll be removing that power along with remove any threat Kumo may try in the near future to my Empire and the people who I rule over".

"Yo if you do that then I'm deader then a old door nob" rap Bee.

"I should care why" asked Naruto.

"Big 8 will bust the tar out of any thing you stuff him in to that don't have bumping beat to it" rap Bee and tired to break free but found his chakra suppressed.

"Normally that would be true that why this seal array will create a body made with the combine blood from you and uh who's the doer " said Naruto sounding a bit unsure at the end.

"A Ogre my lord seeing as there no octopus and bull hybrid Yoki or demon that we know of, but like Kyuubi's-sama chakra Hachibi's chakra will alter his/ or her body in some way so a Ogre was the best option" spoke one of the hooded person's.

"Like Kyuubi's eyes and claws after she was free from my seal Kyuubi said they made her more exotic" said Naruto nodding and wonder if Hachibi's chakra would make him grow horns or tentacles or even both.

"Kyuubi's-sama? Your seal?" repeated Bee then it dawn on him "you're the host of the big bad Kyuubi that got canned from leaf my bro been looking high and low for you".

"No doubt your brother and every other village in the east would love to get there hands on me that's why I went west what better place to hide then the warring states of the west not many ninja's from the east would have lasted long I got lucky if the Roth hadn't shown up I would have been dead".

"I said before I'm the former host and Shogun of the west and I don't take kindly to two-bit slavers like your bother".

"Hay my bro ain't to slaver" shouts Bee and Naruto slammed his fist on the alter.

"What hell do you think will happen to Hinata the Hyuga that he tried to capture hell, this was the 3rd time that Kumo tired to take her ageist her will, hell even my mother had been captured and almost taken there because of her special chakra that's can restrain a tailed beast" shouted Naruto make every one flinch.

"MY mother and Hinata would have been be turned into fucking lab rats and breeding stock" said Naruto.

Bee stayed quite he had a point when he putted that way.

"I didn't think so," remarked Naruto "And the fact I'm still breathing is proof, in gut winching pain for the whole unsealing but alive" said Naruto standing off to the side Jiraiya studied the array a little in awe at the complexly.

Naruto walked past Jiraiya who fallowed who felt a little sorry for Killer Bee.

"You know there a prophecy of one Jinchuriki who will start a revolution in the world that will bring a era of peace….." started Jiraiya but Naruto finished.

"Or destroy it" said Naruto.

"How did you know about that?" asked Jiraiya he knew Naruto hadn't summoned the toads after his banishment.

"Kyuubi can hear things from in side any seal and she heard it around the time my mother had me growing in side her and the second time I was told this was in Ryuu temple when a got the legendry Dragon Sword the third times my adopted mother told me the same thing when her summons sennin told her years ago around the same time I was asked to become Shogun and the toad aren't the only ones who tell prophecy Sho of the Oni happens to have empathy and the odd vision at time I was told this same thing.

"Damn if that doesn't make you believed in divined fate I don't know what" remarked Jiraiya.

"I still don't but their one thing I need to tell you about Kyuubi's attack on Konoha it wasn't at her own accorded" said Naruto.

"Both the old man and my self knew some thing had happen some one had killed every Anbu along with his wife in and around the sealing room bypass 10 different protection seals and get the drop on your father" said Jiraiya wanted to ask Kyuubi but didn't want to over stay his welcome after getting the stuffing beat out of him by the twins the first time he met her.

"It was Uchiha Madara" said Naruto.

"You pulling my leg Uchiha Madara is dead, dead and long gone for more then 100 years" stated Jiraiya.

"Kyuubi wasn't lying to save her own hide she is 100% up front about every thing even the part were she speared both my parent to get at me".

Jiraiya had a sinking feeling in his gut

"If that's so it mean's Uchiha Madara is the most powerful man on both sides of the continent". Said Jiraiya.

"And that's is his weakness he thinks he is unbeatable my father fought him and released his control over Kyuubi that must have been a good blow to his ego, but he is a Uchiha most likely wrote it off as luck" said Naruto.

"That's a big if, and Uchiha Madara was able to use time and space jutsu and who knows what else he had learned over the years," stated Jiraiya.

"That what he count on fear the fear of him being the great and powerful Uchiha Madara who can best ten Sennin with one look, behind all names and power he is still a man" remarked Naruto.

"Heh you sound like your father just now" stated Jiraiya with smirk.

"Yea thanks but with Kyuubi in Konoha the Akatsuki Organization will find out and would try to catch her.

"Wait a minute you sent Kyuubi to Konoha along with the team I know you have bone to pick with village but sending Kyuubi to Konoha is like adding toad oil to a small camp fire" Jiraiya asked gawking at the Shogun.

"Oh I know and she wouldn't level the dump she may put many ninja in hospital and level the Hyuuga clan but wouldn't destroy the place" remarked Naruto in a uncaring way like one would remarked on the weather.

"Ho boy" sighed Jiraiya and ran his palm down his face, thinking on the mess Belhime no Kyuubi would cause "wait level the Hyuuga clan?"

Naruto turned to answered Jiraiya, "the bird cage seal happen to be made from stolen fuujutsu scrolls taken off the body of a Roth sealing master who visited Konoha around the first Hokage's time by the Hyuuga and the man they had kill had taken a vow to never fight again".

"So that why, the old man told me the first Hokage Senju Hashirama had asked the Roth and the Uzumaki for aid in containing the tailed beasts he had captured." Said Jiraiya

"The Roth clan was pretty xenophobic around that time and had taken a lot talking for them to sent a group to the east after one meeting with the clans in Konoha they showed off a few seals to show that they were as skilled as the Uzumaki, and gave the shadow clone jutsu to konoha as a show of good fate on there part as a tradition from the west when meeting with a possible ally, then every thing went down the drain, a day later a Roth was found murdered and the Roth group left right away, heck there was a small fight with the leader of the group and the Hokage after stated he was a backstabbing s.o.b " spoke Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded The Roth clan was xenophobic for a few years after a brutal attack by a former close allied clan during a festival.

"Raven had got a good look at the seal it was her clan's works modified but still had the basic locking array they use for teaching the basic of there seals to children I was easily able to remove the bird cage from Hinata" said Naruto.

"Children? Me your mother and your father were stump on the blasted thing" explained Jiraiya "the bird cage was a mystery it wasn't base on any know seals in the east, and the Hyuuga had made it line didn't fly by us heck your old man believed it must have base on a seal style from the west of all the things argh" shouted Jiraiya.

"If it any collation that locking seal was top of the line back then" said Naruto as Jiraiya pounded the wall with his head.

"it not" muttered Jiraiya and rammed his head in to the wall.

In the pure world were souls come to rest after death and wait to be reborn.

An endless white nothing with many floating islands with buildings to house souls who wanted to watch over their children and families or await reincarnation or both.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were pounding their own heads ageist a non-existing wall.

"A seal that a child could unlock stump even me" wined Kushina and pound her fist on the non-existing wall.

"But it was top of the line" muttered Minato and moaned at the mere thought.

"When Hiruzen was barely out of diapers 'ttebane'" shouted Kushina griping her hair in frustration.

Both just looked down for a minute,

"You want to beat up those old Hyuuga elder farts that hadn't been reincarnated yet," said Kushina in a low tone, and there were a lot of them that had been given the 1000 year waiting list to be reincarnated and that's if they were reborn as humans there was a good bet that it be krill about to be eaten by a whale.

"Yea that will make me feel better," said Minato.

"Oh Minato you sure know how to make a girl happy" said Kushina in a singsong voice that would make Yami wet her self.

Hiruzen sighed he had to put up with a hyper active Uzumaki for a 100 years as his punishment for summoning the death god Minato got the same but for his many good deeds along with saving his home he was to remain in the pure world for as long as his son lives and able to watch over though the good and bad times of his life it was a punishment as well as a blessing seeing Naruto alone but unable to comforted him was heart wrenching for both as Kushina wanted to stay with Minato.

Let it be said every one gets what coming to them even after death, and for those who tried to hurt Kushina's son it was to face the fury of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

The death god was tempted to just shove Kushina in reincarnation and be done with her but Kushina scared even him at times.

"There there dear" Sarutobi Biwako said while patting his arm she opted to stay with her husband for his punishment she wouldn't leave him then or now.

"Hmhmhm now I know were the young lad gets his spirit from hmhahahah" laughed Oda Nobunaga reminded how he first appeared in the Pure world and was met with a punch to face by a angry red hair woman and getting chewed out by her for a good hour for trying to hurt her baby boy.

"Yea don't I know it" said Zabuza rubbing part of his face were Kushina had punched him.

"AAAAAAAAAgggggggggghhhhhhhh"

Both proclaim Demons winched at the violence dealt to the old Hyuuga elders even they weren't that violence.

"Must a mother thing" muttered Nobunaga and decide to make him self-scarce less Kushina turns on him next.

Several Roth in the pure world went in to hiding in case Kushina's comes after them next.

The death god didn't want to get involved as the back load of souls from the battles that were happing in the west and the east were coming in from terrified villager's who gotten eaten by a giant snake to Iwa and Oto ninja's and the odd Demon or Oni he had to sort out with his minions keeping order and saying that the screams of pain doesn't mean your in hell yet.

Yea that kept them calm as the Demons and Onis were fighting with Iwa and Oto ninja's as the villages tried to get away or get at said ninjas for some pay back, for killing them or raping there wives.

His job just suck's at times, the Death god would slit his own throat on what was going happen in a few months if it would do any good ….it wouldn't

How would you explain on how over 300 souls from the hidden villages awaiting reincarnation were just stolen right from under his watch to Kami and Yami.

The Death god was blissfully unaware of this as he told a Fox yoki couple that there child was in the best care possible.

Back to the living world.

"Raven had contacted her clan if they had any dealings with the Hyuuga clan so they set back a request for Kyuubi to return any scrolls that the Hyuuga clan had stolen from them in a timely fashion and there was a lot of them from what I was told, there petty much useless in this age but still effected none the less" said Naruto, the Roth clan never ask for anything in the past or misused there statuses of being extend family to the Shogun but knew Kyuubi would get every thing done in a timely fashion and get the point of 'don't fuck with the west or the Roth clan ever' across loud and clear.

"Timely fashion Kyuubi blows mountains up" remarked Jiraiya.

"Like I said a Timely fashion" said Naruto as he walks way with Jiraiya shaking his head.

In Konoha 2 days before the battle for the Western capital.

"Die Kyu-Whaaam-".

Kyuubi bats aside another Konoha ninja with a chakra tail who wanted to kill "the fox demon bitch" ageist the Hokages orders the Anbu had to pick up after her and bring those ninjas in for punishment.

So far no deaths yet the first 6 times were fun now there not even trying to hid there attacks and this was starting to annoy her.

"GET IT IN YOUR THICK HEADS ALREADY I WOULD HAVE KILL YOU ALL BY NOW USING A BEAST MENACING BALL" shouted Kyuubi sending out KI to enforce her warning.

Taking a cleansing breath Kyuubi counted down only to have the feel of a Kunai ageist her throat.

"It wasn't a smart move telling your guards to get something to eat"

"I thought I smell a snake" muttered Kyuubi.

"What's wrong with snakes" hissed Anko

"Had a run in with a nasty Snake Demon way before your time who caused a lot of damage to me I had to re grow 2 of my tails after that fight" replied Kyuubi.

"Well that's interesting so if I were cut off this" whispered Anko and strokes Kyuubi tail senting shivers up her spine be for a hard tug made her winch.

"Oh looks like I found a tender spot," said Anko with a grin.

"You know Naruto though you of all people would have help a fellow outcast" remarked Kyuubi.

"I have my own problems to think about then worry about some snot nose little nobody spiky blonde haired, blue eyed, orange wearing, ramen eating loudmouth, who acting like a complete fool who deluded him self that he would become Hokage I'm not surprise that's he's dead letting you out soo goodbye" said Anko and draws her kunai across Kyuubi's throat only to find Kyuubi's hand holding her arm wile her claws digs in to her coat and the skin.

Anko eyes widen she never even felt or saw Kyuubi arm move or she would have slit her throat right away.

"Oh so you think he's dead?" asked Kyuubi moving a stunted Anko's arm away from her neck before letting go.

Turning to face Anko only to lean back to avoid getting a face full of snakes that came from Anko's coat sleeve

Kyuubi used her claws to slash the snakes to bits Anko fallowed up by slashing at the Yoki with a Kunai only to have the weapon batted away by Kyuubi's hand.

"Nobody told you or did someone said I was terrorizing the village that part is truth but Naruto is" said Kyuubi but was interrupted by a palm thrust from Anko.

Anko then tried to kick Kyuubi legs out from under her only for the Fox woman to back flip away.

"He is very much alive" went on Kyuubi.

"I don't give a shit if that little turd had a sex change" said Anko as Kyuubi weaved though her attacks like they were nothing.

"Nothing like that" remarked Kyuubi as she grabs both hands of Anko linking her fingers with Anko's and twisted both hands in a way that forced Anko up close to Kyuubi making there breasts press up ageist each other.

"You want to know what he is up to" asked Kyuubi as Anko spat out some poison gas from a pellet she had in her mouth making Kyuubi break her hold she had.

Anko shakes her hands to rid of the pain as a crowd started to getter cheer for her to kill the fox.

Kyuubi blinks as she waved her hand in front of her face " Wow and I thought Ogre morning breath was deadly eating all that dango did that".

A man with a bottle thinking that he can get the drop on the fox tried to smash the bottle over Kyuubi head only for Kyuubi to garb his hand the holding the bottle and add presser breaking the bottle and all his fingers.

"Wait for your damn turn" said Kyuubi as she throws the fool in to the crowd knocking them over in to a mass of limbs and shouting.

"You bitch" shouted a man that is taller then Kyuubi tired to punch her only to have her claws rake across his face as he held his mangled face the man got a thrust kick to his gut that sent him to a shop next to were they were standing near.

"I'm a vixen" snapped Kyuubi as she deal with a few more would be fox slayer in a violent fashion.

Anko was getting irked 'that was a very toxic gas I just blew in her face and she waves it off like it was fucking morning breath her eyes were supposed to melt and made fun of my dango that's it no more miss nice Anko'.

"Get out of the way" shouted Anko causing Kyuubi to look at her over her shoulder as she lets go of a woman armed with a butcher knife who hand her arm broken and was trying to back pled away from Kyuubi

The crowd moves in to the side streets and cover taking there wounded with them.

Moving back to get some room Anko hands made several seal before calling out " Katon- Fireball Jutsu"

The large fireball heads directly for Kyuubi who doesn't move out of the way only raised her arm like she was going to catch a ball.

Anko takes a step back as red chakra grabs the fireball.

"Is this yours?" asked Kyuubi went she moved the chakra hand to the side.

More leafninja came got kunai ready but didn't make a move.

"HeHe you can keep it" said Anko sweating a little knowing she bitten off a lot more then she can chew.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to keep this from you" Said Kyuubi as she draws back her arm as the chakra arm mimics her movements "batter up"

Kyuubi throws not at Anko but at the water tank on a nearby roof dislodging the Anbu hidden there.

"DO YOUR DAMN JOB," shouted Kyuubi at the Anbu who landed near Anko.

"We don't take orders from some lowly demon bitch" said the Anbu who along with the other Anbu draw there swords and charge at Kyuubi with Anko right behind them only for a blur moving in between the Anbu in seconds they toppled over.

Before the other leaf ninja could attack they found trees growing up from the ground holding them in place but in realty they weren't being held at all by tree at all.

Anko was knocked to the ground face first with a foot jammed in to her spine as her arm was at such a angle that if she moved her arm would have been dislocated.

"Of all the stunts you pulled you tried to kill Kyuubi what are you thinking" said Kurenai.

"Kurenai what the hell" shouted Anko as Kakashi finished binding up the Anbu.

"Anko you tried to kill the chief advisor to the Shogun of the west" said Kakashi making many say he was wrong, " so your calling Kyuubi who can level mountains with a swing of her 9 tails a frad" death pans Sakura who arrived with more Anbu who knew better then to disobey the Hokages order to aloud Kyuubi to move towards the Hyuuga compound and keep the village from causing a war with the empire.

"The Shogun who I might aid is that snot nose little nobody spiky blonde haired, blue eyed, orange wearing, ramen eating loudmouth, who acting like a complete fool who deluded him self that he would become Hokage you little snake bitch" stated Kyuubi as Anko was hauled up and her hands tied.

"What? That's not" said Anko Kurenai nods her head when Anko looks to her.

"Kyuubi-sama you might as well tell them who his parents are" said a dead sound Sakura who might take up drinking like the Hokage.

"With much pleaser oh yes hehehe" grinned Kyuubi as if she held the very world in her hands.

Who are his parents he is a nobody like they are " said a random person.

"No nothing like that" said Kurenai who still couldn't believed it, but Kakashi confirmed it

"It is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of your 4th Hokage my former host now younger brother member of the proud noble Roth clan of the Shadow of the Ken region the Maverick Fox Warlord the one who killed the Demon king who in 3 years united the warring states of the west and made Shogun of Western Empire" stated Kyuubi making every one who hears goes in shock.

"if you think that's a shock hehehe I was already in this village before your grandparents were out of diapers seeing a only a Uzumaki can hold chakra like minelike Miko wife of the 1rst Hokage and the red fury Kushina wife of the 4th you bunch of sinful humans I had ever unwilling had to be near make me want to burn my clothes and take bath to be rid of the mere air you have breathed, " said Kyuubi "I was a mass of hate rage but even I wouldn't do half the shit you done,I may draw out suffering but that is it hehehe and you call me Demon I know Demons and Demons have standards higher then this village".

Anko mouth dropped before Kyuubi flickered before her and gave a right hook to her face making Anko fall down with a broken jaw.

"That was for touching my tail in such a personal matter you molester". snapped Kyuubi before walking away.

Yoki tails are very sensitive and petting or stroking another's tail is much like kissing your lover but if one dose this with out permission is like grabbing a woman's ass or breasts with out the woman's say so most Yoki males cover their tails with a flap on there pants or just leave in the open like most female Yoki do.

Anko looks at Kakashi who sadly nods, " Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage Kyuubi informed us on the way back stating that Naruto didn't want to sent back leaf ninja's who killed them selves in his dungeon" said Kakashi running his hand through his hair as Kurenai looks away ashamed.

'What have we done' thought Anko.


End file.
